Le reflet de mes yeux
by EmmaD.11
Summary: UA - Il est aveugle. Mais même sans voir, il put distinguer à des kilomètres qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Toutefois il suffit de se perdre de vue, pour que tout devienne noir. 'Jamais le monde ne m'a paru plus beau que dans tes yeux.'
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, je vous mets un chapitre d'une fic que j'ai commencé il n'y a pas longtemps. La suite, j'en suis sûre et certaine qu'il y en a une. Je l'ai déjà faite. Mais il faudra attendre quelque temps avant qu'elle ne fasse apparition. Un UA du couple basé sur un Drarry. Merci de prendre le temps de lire et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

**Disclamer **: Harry et Ron (pour ce chapitre) appartiennent à notre sublime JKR ! Le reste ? Il est à moi. Perso, texte, puis lieux, alors faites attentions. Tous ceci est à mon nom :33

**L'Histoire** : A moi :)

**Résumé **: Il est aveugle. Mais même sans voir, il put distinguer à des kilomètres qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Toutefois il suffit de se perdre de vue, pour que tout devienne noir. **« Jamais le monde ne m'a paru plus beau que dans tes yeux. »**

**Genre** : Yaoi Romance. Tragédie/Drame UA !

**Posté le** : 14.05.13

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi, pour _l'instant_ :3

Bonne lecture :) Lorsque vous **lisez** ce chapitre : **écoutez** Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Soundtrack - 12. **Harry in Winter **en mode répétition. Je trouve que ça donne **bien**.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, était un magnifique jour ! Le même jour auquel chaque personne se réveille accompagnée d'un sourire lumineux collé au visage. Celui, où le matin, pas même le réveil ne pourrait nous énerver. Où, lorsque nous ouvrons paresseusement un œil, à l'aube, le halo de lumière provenant du soleil nous asperge de bonheur. Eh bien ce jour-là, une personne se leva.

Elle avait de jolies yeux verts d'une forte couleur émeraude. Ils brillaient de lumière, ils brillaient d'ignorance. C'était un garçon. Il avait des cheveux indisciplinés aux reflets d'ébène. Sa peau était crémeuse comme celle d'un enfant. C'était le genre de jeune adulte qui, au premier abord, paraissait naïf, très gentil presque trop.

Mais ne jugez jamais sur l'apparence, car elle pouvait être encore plus trompeuse que le bonheur. Se frottant les yeux il s'empara de sa fameuse paire de lunettes posée sur son chevet de droite, à côté de sa lampe. Et ce fut à cet instant, que l'aventure débuta, comme chaque jour d'ailleurs. Avec une précision incroyable il alla se préparer dans sa salle de bain. Toutes les affaires étaient rangées avec exactitude étonnante. Comme si rien ne devait être changé de place. Prenons la brosse à cheveux, par exemple, si par pur hasard elle n'était pas là où elle était d'habitude, alors ce serait terminé. Il faudrait tout recommencer.

Ayant fini son brin de toilette, il s'orienta hors de la pièce puis descendit les escaliers avec précaution, sa main glissant sur la rambarde en bois. Il passa inutilement une main dans ses cheveux puis fit trois pas en avant pour ensuite bifurquer à gauche. Là, juste devant lui se trouvait le living-room. Très spacieux, la couleur brune domptait la pièce. Grâce à son instinct, il fut arrivé vers la commode sans même s'être tapé contre divers meubles. Car cela arrivait à tout le monde de ne pas être assez attentif puis de se cogner le petit orteil contre le pied d'une table, n'est-ce pas ?

Là, il s'empara de ses clés, puis refit le même trajet au sens inverse. Il adorait la douceur de son tapis marron et jamais il ne se lasserait de marcher dessus. À côté des porte-manteaux se trouvait sa paire de chaussures qu'il enfila. Se disant qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de ne pas avoir de lacets, un sourire chemina jusqu'à ses lèvres. Mais ce n'était pas de la chance, car ce détail était des plus normaux.

Il saisit avec douceur sa veste puis ouvrit avec prudence sa porte d'entrée. Toujours avec un talent inexplicable, il inséra une de ses clés dans la serrure puis descendit les marches du perron. Il sentait le soleil l'éblouir et il imaginait avec aisance ses fleurs entretenues grâce à son jardinier, le plaisir qu'elles avaient d'être baignées dans les rayons que libérait cette immense étoile qu'illuminait les jours des gens chanceux.

Le jeune garçon entendit les oiseaux gazouiller sous la douceur du vent qui faisait vibrer les herbes fines. Les rires des passants raisonnaient comme un écho de joie dans la rue. Il traversa son jardin, marchant avec lenteur sur les pierres qui formaient un chemin. Profitant tout ce qu'il pouvait de ce joli jour, ses pas le menèrent instinctivement vers sa boîte aux lettres. Prestigieux, hein ? C'était juste impressionnant. Dessus était écrit en lettre forgé : Harry Potter 22rue.

Harry ouvrit la boîte puis plongea sa main à l'intérieur afin de regarder s'il ne s'y trouvait pas des missives à son nom. Mais elle était vide. Il la referma puis s'en alla. Il avait bien l'habitude de ne rien recevoir, car finalement, qui pourrait bien lui envoyer des lettres ? Ce serait que plus insultant… Mais un jour – et jamais il ne fut plus heureux – il y avait eu la présence d'une enveloppe à l'intérieur. Des plus contents, il était tout de suite allé appeler son ami, Ron, qui lui avait été d'une grande aide !

Souriant de nouveau à ce souvenir, dont il n'eut pas conservé les images, il se dirigea vers les passages piétons qui se trouvaient à exactement dix mètres de son domicile. Là, avec circonspection, il appuya sur le bouton puis attendit. Les voitures qui roulaient avec vitesse sur la route principale faisaient du bruit, de même pour le bébé qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, juste à côté.

Et puis, d'ici, il entendait clairement ce qu'il imaginait être un couple, qui s'engueulait à perdre l'haleine. De plus, le marché qui se trouvait à proximité, n'était pas des plus silencieux ! Les vendeurs négociaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient ! Aujourd'hui avait beau être un jour ensoleillé que le silence n'était pas présent. Mais tout ceci n'énervait pas Harry, car tout cela ne le rendait que plus vivant.

Lorsque un bruit sourd – semblable à un sifflement – ce fit entendre, Harry traversa le passage piéton. Il était si habitué de le traverser chaque jour qu'il savait exactement quand il devait lever son pied, à la présence du trottoir relevé. Là, se trouvait son magasin favori : CD et Musique à l'infini.

Vous saviez pourquoi est-ce qu'il adorait ce magasin ? Parce que le bonheur des gens qui s'aventuraient là-bas, était en rapport avec l'écoute. Le son mélodieux des chansons le rendait mélancolique. Il adorait les refrains. En fait, Harry, vivait en rapport de la musique. Rien d'autre ne le permettait de vivre excepté les rumeurs des villes. Il entra dans le commerce puis fut de tout de suite abordé.

« Harry, quelle joie de te voir à nouveau ! » dit une voix de façon étrange. Comme si la personne ne voulait pas paraître trop personnelle en face des clients.

Un homme doté de cheveux auburn très court s'empara du bras d'Harry puis le mena au fond de la pièce, réservé aux apprentis ainsi que le patron, soit lui. Il avait la peau très bronzé et ses yeux de couleur amande brillaient de malice.

« Salut, Bruno. C-comment ça va ? »

Harry fut surpris de l'étreinte que lui offrait Bruno. Ca faisait longtemps...

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Mais je rêve ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! » s'insurgea-t-il en se dégageant de l'accolade.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait apparemment pas de quoi il parlait. Bruno s'autorisa à sourire même s'il savait parfaitement que ça ne servait à rien…

« Laisse. Je t'expliquerai ce week-end. Attends, je reviens, j'ai un truc à te faire écouter. »

Harry hocha la tête et Bruno sortit de la pièce tout en refermant la porte avec lenteur. Bruno était pour Harry quelqu'un de très spécial. Ce n'était pas son meilleur ami, non, car ça c'était le patronyme plutôt réservé à Ron et Hermione. Il était quelqu'un de spécial car Harry lui disait pratiquement tout et Bruno le soutenait à chaque fois que de l'aide lui manquait. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient. L'année passée, Bruno était venu vers lui afin d'assister à son déménagement. Beaucoup ce jour-là étaient avec lui, afin de ranger toutes les affaires dans son nouvel appartement. Et jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi aimé.

Il entendit du bruit et même pas une seconde plus tard, son ami était revenu.

« Tiens. C'est le nouvel album du groupe des _Red&Gold._ Et je me suis dit que ça pouvait te faire plaisir… C'est comme si c'était un cadeau ! »  
« D'anniversaire ? » demanda Harry tandis que Bruno mettait le CD dans la poche d'Harry.  
« Oh, c'est un peu tôt ou un peu tard pour ça, tu ne penses pas ? Non. En fait c'est comme une petite récompense destinée à ton courage. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi, Harry. »

Harry sourit et il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir au compliment de son ami.

« Ma femme et moi organisons une petite fête. Tu veux venir ? »  
« Quand est-ce ? » questionna Harry en regardant le vide.  
« Samedi prochain, mais ce n'est pas sûr. Tu sais quoi ? Nous allons en plus rester chez nous et il y aura de la musique. » annonça Bruno d'une voix enjouée.

Il y avait de la musique. Voici ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux afin de l'encourager à venir. Harry fit une grimace. Il en n'avait plus qu'assez que sa seule occupation potable, soit cette musique. Même s'il l'adorait, ce n'était pas une raison. Voyant la réticence du brun, Bruno ajouta.

« Bon, écoute, j'essaye de mon mieux de te faire vivre une vie normale. Comprends-moi que ce n'est pas une intention méchante. »

Harry orienta son regard là où devait se trouver à l'instant son visage. Ils s'étaient malheureusement beaucoup séparés ces temps-ci. Il avait mal.

« Je sais. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais moi je dois… »  
« Aller au parc ? Ouais, je sais. » coupa-t-il.

Harry se gratta derrière la tête puis ferma les yeux – même si ce geste était encore plus inutile que le temps.

« Je ne te tiens pas une seconde de plus, tu peux partir. » lui fit apprendre Bruno en mettant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Lorsqu'il sentit la pression le pousser à avancer, il ouvrit les yeux puis répondit.

« C'est bien que tu me comprennes. Et un jour je te promets qu'on fera autre chose que d'écouter de la musique. »

Harry eut un sourire forcé puis sortit de la pièce arrière.

« Hey… Tu… » commença-t-il en tendant le bras pour le faire revenir. Mais il fut coupé, lui aussi.  
« Pas besoin d'aide. »

Bruno garda le bras tendu encore quelques secondes puis, au moment où il entendit la porte se refermée, il l'abaissa et fit glisser son regard vers le sol. Ce n'était pas tous les jours faciles et même si aujourd'hui le temps était merveilleux, rien n'allait de mieux en mieux. Harry sortit, un air dur sur son visage. Comme un masque qu'il pouvait à tout moment ôter selon son désir. Sauf que là, il était plutôt énervé.

Il avança droit devant, passant devant un bistrot très célèbre mais dans lequel il n'avait jamais vraiment mis les pieds. Harry était très connu dans ce petit endroit et tout le monde le contourna. C'était le seul ici, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Puis, jamais il ne fut plus reconnaissant de se dire que les personnes leurs apportaient de l'aide, déguisées ou non ! Quand il entendit un chien aboyer, il marcha en direction de celui-ci, un sourire aux lèvres. Et non, il n'était plus agacé.

« Potter, belle journée, ne le sentez-vous pas ? »  
« Oh oui, je le sens parfaitement, Mr Kils ! »

Le dénommé Kils s'empara du bras d'Harry puis l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du parc. Ils traversèrent tous les deux un second trottoir puis Mr Kils lâcha Harry.

« Voilà, jeune homme ! Bonne journée. »  
« Merci infiniment ! Au revoir ! » répondit Harry.

Il entra dans le parc et jamais il ne fut plus satisfait. Cet endroit aussi il l'adorait. Il l'adorait encore plus que son magasin ! Parce que cet endroit était reposant et il avait la nette impression de vivre pleinement ! Il se mena vers un des premiers bancs puis s'assit. Là, il sortit de sa poche de droite un IPod et écouta son morceau préféré.

Des gamins jouaient aux alentours, criant, rigolant, comme des amours. Les arbres sifflaient sous la légèreté du vent, eux aussi. Bien sûr c'était vraiment une belle journée, comme avait insinué Mr Kils et c'était étrange, car Harry n'en avait pas l'impression.

« Maman ! Je peux avoir une glace ! » entendit Harry depuis où il était.

Bizarrement, ces quelques mots lui firent rappeler son enfance à lui. Mais il n'aimait pas du tout de penser à celle-ci et au lieu de ça, il changea de morceau. Nelly. Parfait, ça lui permettrait de mieux penser, puisqu'il ne savait faire que ça. Son téléphone portable vibra et il s'en empara directement. La façon dont il avait vibré prévenait que c'était Ron Weasley. Allait-il sûrement lui annoncer qu'il n'était plus très loin… ? Il toucha de son pouce les boutons puis activa l'appel.

« Allô ? Harry ? Je suis devant les grandes portes, j'arrive immédiatement. Et devine quoi ? J'ai une petite surprise pour toi ! À toute ! »

_Bip-Bip-Bip._

Il raccrocha puis remarqua qu'aujourd'hui il était quelque peu gâté. Il se demandait réellement ce qu'avait ramené Ron ! Cela ne pouvait pas être grand-chose puisque ça concernait lui-même, mais avec Ron, il fallait s'attendre au moindre truc ! Lorsqu'il entendit des pas taper contre le sol, il releva la tête puis enleva ses écouteurs tout en éteignant son IPod, et rangea le tout dans sa poche.

« Salut ! »  
« Salut. »

Harry se poussa légèrement puis laissa prendre place son ami. Il tourna la tête puis attendit sagement à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

« Alors… » dit-il en sortant de son sac à dos noir, un livre. Il le fourra dans les mains d'Harry puis sourit bêtement.

« Ron, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda curieusement Harry. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il répliqua : « À quoi tu joues ? »

Le sourire de Ron fana instantanément.

« Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, et tu le sais. »  
« Alors, vas-y, explique-moi. » dit Harry en posant le livre sur le banc, ses bras croisés contre son torse.  
« O.K, je vais t'expliquer, alors écoute-moi bien ! »  
« De toute manière tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre, peut-être ? » s'énerva Harry.

Ron se leva, le visage haineux, mais se rassis.

« Arrête de gâcher toute la magie de mon truc, bon-sang ! Écoute, c'est un livre qui est consacré à des choses de la vie, et je voulais te le lire ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils et ne se décida toujours pas à desserrer ses bras, n'étant pas encore assez convaincu.

« Ne fais pas ta tête de mule ! »  
« L'auteur s'appelle Ysée Robin, hein ? »  
« Exactement ! » acquiesça Ron. « Bon, pour le premier chapitre, il y a trois sujets : Le suicide, l'amour et la confiance ? »

Harry médita à la question. Le suicide, il ne voulait pas en parler. C'était trop direct et il préférerait taire ce sujet. L'amour était un sentiment incompris. Et d'après les dires de son meilleur ami, Ysée Robin savait ce qu'était la vie. Ça lui disait bien. La confiance, c'était une chose jolie mais si nous avions la capacité de ne pas trop en savoir sur elle, alors c'était nettement mieux. Non, l'amour était ce qui le tentait le plus.

« L'amour. »  
« Je le savais ! » dit le rouquin en fendant un poing dans l'air, gagnant. Harry sourit tandis qu'un groupe d'enfants passaient devant eux.

Ron s'empara du livre toujours posé à côté d'Harry puis ouvrit la première page.

« Je te préviens, cependant, que je ne fais pas de poses ! Je lis tout d'un coup, et ça risque de faire beaucoup… » prévint-il.  
« Pas de souci. »

Ron hocha la tête puis débuta :

« _L'amour :_

_L'amour est censé ressembler à un sentiment. Une sorte de passion que peu de gens y croient vraiment. L'amour a ses raisons. Personne ne sait de quoi il s'agit, c'est pourquoi nous le voulons tous dans notre vie. Il n'existe pas réellement d'amour. Pas assez propre, du moins. Sûrement est-ce de l'amitié, qui devient trop fort sans qu'on puisse en donner un nom. Tout est si loin. L'évolution se créer à l'unisson. Mais pour s'unir, l'amitié compte en vain, c'est pour cela qu'il faut avant le construire et brise ton cœur fait de cire._ »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Ron fit ''Tût-tût-tût'' afin d'annoncer qu'il ne devait pas parler.

« _L'amour, fait partie de notre vie. Il en faut pour avancer, il en faut pour résister. Quand il y a trop d'amour, notre cœur est compressé. Il n'a pas cette chose spéciale pour encaisser. Et cette chose qui nous aidera tout au long de notre vie, peut être différent pour chaque. Exemple, pour commencer, il faut que ça se sache._

_L'amour est enfermé dans une boîte et la clé restera à jamais l'envie. Est-ce mieux de dire, à jamais, ou bien, pour toujours ? Il n'y a pas de grande différence entre les deux, excepté le principe. Quand nous ôtons le couvercle de ce coffre ultime, alors nous plongeons dans un autre monde. Trop de gens le trouvent d'ailleurs immonde. Mais qui peut dire une chose pareille ? Il ne suffit pas de faire des rimes pour créer tout ceci. Pour moi, l'amour n'a pas une couleur vermeille._

_L'amour ressemble vaguement à de l'eau. Entre les mains il est fluide et fuit. Noyer dans une bouteille, alors on le garde sur nous et il nous suit. Mais il ne faut pas enfermer l'amour. L'amour doit rester libre pour être vrai. C'est comme si on appuyait fort le bout de la craie contre un tableau noir. Le son sonne faux. Et peu de gens trouve ça hilare. L'amour nous réserve des tours dont même nous on n'en a pas idée. C'est ça le vrai. De vivre au jour le jour tout en oubliant demain. D'avancer sans détour, tout en se tenant la main._

_L'amour rend aveugle. Pourquoi ? Afin que nous ne puissions voir ce qu'il nous cache. Car ça fait peur, ça nous donne des frissons. On se fait traiter de lâche, mais c'est en fermant les yeux qu'on facilite la première tâche et qu'on reste fermé en cage, à la manière d'un lion. L'amour nous fait perdre tous nos moyens. On y croit, on le voit, mais on l'ignore, même si c'est de moins en moins. Quand on aime, c'est comme si on nous a d'un coup jeté un sort. On oublie, on y remédie et c'est fini._

_L'amour reste à nos côtés, il attend sagement que ce soit notre tour, afin de goûter à la vraie vie. Peut-être que de rester à jamais enfant, c'est tentant. Mais de vivre plus que l'amitié reste plus hypnotisant. On a envie de connaître plus, mais la vie nous l'interdit. Il ne faut pas regarder trop loin sinon on se perd en chemin. Il faut repérer le nord, regarder la boussole, s'assurer puis explorer la carte. Car l'amour est un labyrinthe enchanté. On croit connaître les failles par cœur et nous pensions ne jamais s'égarer. Et si tomber amoureux n'était que le début d'une grande aventure ? Convaincre chaque sentiment, traverser chaque lancement. Se munir du respect, guérir ce qui est mal fait. Noyer la jalousie, faire virevolter les mélodies._

_L'amour est aussi une chanson._ »

« Tu vois… »  
« Chut et écoute. » coupa Ron qui en profita pour reprendre du souffle.

« _Dont les paroles ne cessent de se répéter. Il n'y a pas de refrain, car, même si la discussion est indéfinie, les gestes restent différents. Le rythme est souvent agaçant, pourtant on se plonge toujours dans la même danse. Toujours la même musique… le temps passe et les rayures traversent le bouclier de l'amitié. La confiance s'éparpille, tout s'envole à la façon d'une pie. Le CD de l'amour devient trop rayé par les disquettes et nous voulons passer à un nouvel album. Le mot chapitre serait mieux, finalement… non ?_

_Sur une feuille de papier, je pose le bout de ma plume. Une goutte d'encre traverse la feuille, celle que j'ai réussi par miracle, à ne pas qu'elle déborde de mes yeux. Pour moi, il y en avait qu'une. Mais le flot de larmes que je réserve, risque bientôt de lâcher. Mon cœur a fait le deuil et je ne sais pas si ma pensée va accepter tout ce passé._

_Écrire une phrase, c'est bien. Lui en donner un sens, c'est mieux._

_Les mots, il faut savoir les dompter à la manière d'un tigre. Faire d'eux des paragraphes ivres. Ils ont du sens que si tu y donnes du tien. Conjugue le verbe écrire avec la mine de ton crayon. Sinon, ton savoir et ta réussite s'en iront._

_Oublie ce béguin qui n'est pas allé de bon train. Froisse cette page du livre de ta vie et continue tout en ayant envie. Ce n'est qu'une étape d'une grande leçon. Oui car l'amour se résume à cela. Elle t'apprend tout ce que l'amitié n'arrive pas à créer._

_Fais de tes mots un sens unique, ouvre ton second chapitre. Fais de toi une personne innée, oublie se qui t'est arrivé._

_Parce que derrière l'amour ce trouve la haine. Les deux ensemble, font de toi le même._ »

« Magnifique. » nota Harry d'une voix rêveuse. « Ça donne envie de devenir écrivain. »  
« Ouais. Luna Lovegood ne l'est pas devenue pour rien, hein. »

Ron fit un clin d'œil, même si c'était inutile.

« Alors, t'en penses quoi ? » demanda-t-il en rangeant le livre dans son sac.  
« C'est vrai finalement… L'amour n'a pas de présent et dans le futur, il se fait en aimant. »  
« Ouais. J'ai hâte de te lire celui du suicide. Magique. »  
« Pourquoi tu ne le lirais pas maintenant ? » proposa Harry qui n'avait rien à faire.  
« Hermione m'attend. »  
« Oh ! »

Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry puis la pressa avec énergie. Harry tourna sa tête vers lui puis s'autorisa à sourire.

« Je te laisse. À demain, vieux ! »

Il lui fit une accolade, puis s'en alla. Il avait passé un beau moment et le fait que Ron lui ait lu cela lui avait fait du bien. Aujourd'hui était une vraiment belle journée, les oiseaux continuaient toujours à siffler avec frénésie. Il se leva lui aussi, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Harry était tout à fait normal, me direz-vous, hein ? Vous aviez parfaitement raison. Il avait juste un handicap. Ce beau jour, au soleil lumineux et bien lui ne pouvait pas le voir.

* * *

Petit chapitre, hein, désolée. Voilà, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu et je suis certaine que vous aviez tous compris : Harry est aveugle. Puis non ! Drago n'est pas présent dans ce chapitre :DD La suite ? Elle va venir, promis. Bises et bonne journée ! OG. :)

**Proverbe : ''Le monde est aveugle. Rares sont ceux qui voient.'' Bouddha**


	2. Chapter 2 Il y a quoi ?

**Disclamer **: Harry, Hermione et Ron (pour ce chapitre) appartiennent à notre sublime JKR ! Le reste ? Il est à moi. Perso, texte, puis lieux, alors faites attentions. Tous ceci est à mon nom :33

**Résumé **: Il est aveugle. Mais même sans voir, il put distinguer à des kilomètres qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Toutefois il suffit de se perdre de vue, pour que tout devienne noir. **« Jamais le monde ne m'a paru plus beau que dans tes yeux. »**

**Genre** : Yaoi Romance. Tragédie/Drame UA !

**Posté le** : 16.05.13

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi, pour l'instant :3

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Harry était retourné chez lui. Maintenant paré d'un training ainsi que d'un vieux t-shirt, il s'était assis sur son canapé d'une douceur incroyable puis lisait son livre préféré spécialement fait pour lui, en braille. C'était un roman écrit par Adrien Kayl. Il était magique et Harry en frissonnait à chaque fois. Dans ce livre, l'histoire était basée sur un aveugle, comme lui. Comme lui, cet aveugle nommé Jacob Ladray, l'était depuis sa naissance. En fait, à ce que son parrain - Sirius, qui fut mort il y a plus de cinq ans - lui avait raconté qu'à propos de l'accident d'Harry, n'était pas survenu très… plaisant à entendre.

Jeune, à l'âge de ses an, Harry était en la présence du baby-sitting et ses parents étaient en route afin d'aller le chercher. Il faisait nuit à ce moment-là et Harry attendait sagement – comme l'était un bébé – sur le perron de la maison d'Alicia Deil, celle qui avait pour ''obligation'' de le garder durant la soirée. Mais vous saviez, la chance et le bonheur étaient présents que très rarement, et cette soirée en était le parfait exemple. Alors qu'Harry jouait avec une petite voiture rouge, il entendit la vraie voiture de ses parents arrivé dans l'allée du quartier. Relevant la tête, ce fut le choque total. Alicia criait à ses côtés et très rapidement elle s'empara d'Harry en le prenant dans ses bras puis alla se réfugier chez elle. Ses parents étaient morts à l'instant. Assassiné par deux briguant qui traînaient par-là.

Et, soi-disant, Harry eut très vite réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer, malgré son jeune âge. Son parrain lui avait expliqué, que quelques jours plus tard, ne subissant pas le choc, il était devenu aveugle. Mais le pire, dans tout ça, c'était que ni Alicia ni Harry eurent la possibilité d'analyser les deux personnes – deux assassins car nous ne pouvions pas les nommer comme telles. Ils ne furent ainsi jamais retrouvés. Et Harry les maudissaient de tout son cœur et que si un jour il avait l'occasion de revoir le monde de ses yeux, alors il ferait une recherche, qu'importe comment, juste par principe.

Puis, le problème dans tout ça, était le fait que le brun ne se souvenait même pas des couleurs de la vie avant ses un an. Alors si on lui demandait depuis quand exactement avait-il perdu la vue, il répondait : Depuis la naissance.

Parce que d'être aveugle n'était pas amusant. Pour lui, il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait la couleur bleu. Était-elle semblable au ciel, lui direz-vous ? Mais à quoi ressemble le ciel, réellement ? Parce que la seule couleur qu'il domptait, était celle du noir. Dans la nuit, les gens avaient peurs, mais lui ? Et bien lui il se sentait comme ''chez lui''.

Dix-neuf ans qu'il avait les yeux clos sur le monde. Dix-neuf ans, qu'il vivait avec réticence, ignorance, et se faisait passée pour une personne voyante. Et lorsqu'il habita chez sa tante Pétunia puis son oncle Vernon, vous saviez ce qu'ils osaient faire, eux ? _Fermer les yeux_ sur sa présence. Magnifique, tout ça, hein ? C'était juste horripilant. Mais ça, Harry s'est battu ! Durant sa scolarité, allait-il en même temps que son affreux cousin ? Non. Il allait dans une école spéciale, réservée à des gens comme lui. Mais il n'avait pas débuté l'école dès l'âge de ses cinq ! Non, non ! Jamais Ô grand jamais l'oncle Vernon aurait payé pour lui, - et s'il avait eu l'occasion, Harry ne serait même jamais allé à l'école si l'assistante sociale de les aurait pas aidé ! Car Vernon n'avait pas mis seul sous dans la scolarité d'Harry.

Ce dernier ferma sèchement son livre puis fit une grimace tout en fermant les yeux.

Il s'en souvenait parfaitement lorsque Dudley lui disait : Eh, tu t'es regardé dans le miroir ces derniers jours ? Car tu as une mine affreuse !

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas l'insulter. Car jamais il ne l'avait vraiment regardé, lui. Il savait parfaitement, cependant, qu'il n'était pas tout mince et d'ailleurs, sans être méchant, qu'il était bien... Enrobé. Malheureusement cela n'avança à rien. Car, au contraire de ce que pensaient les gens, une personne ''enrobée'' pouvait tout aussi être jolie du visage. Par contre, Dudley ne devait pas être beau à voir. La méchanceté rendait généralement moche les gens, fallait s'y faire.

Toutes les insultes puis les phrases emplit de sous-entendus, Harry les avait surmontés. Mais est-ce facile de vivre dans le sarcasme ? Il avait l'impression de sombré dans le noir, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Alors si on lui demandait si son enfance était-elle jolie, il ne mentirait pas et dirait clairement non. Parce que vous, peut-être, vous savez de quel couleur est un ciel. Lui, il sait quel genre de couleur reflète la vie. Il ne voit que ça. Et dans ce livre, nommé : Aveugle-moi, tout ceci était exploité.

Adrien Kayl était malheureux. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, tout le monde le bousculait. Mais Harry, ici, avait de la chance. Les passagers s'écartaient au moment où ils le voyaient. Dans cette petite banlieue, son nom était connaissable entre mille. Pourquoi ? Parce que, étrangement, ici c'était le seul à ne pas avoir d'yeux. Si petit, si grand, il vivait dans le néant. Pourtant, bien des jours il aurait voulu s'envoler dans les cieux. Mais le présent nous faisait cadeau de la vie, ce n'était sûrement pas pour qu'on la bousille.

Harry se mit en avant puis s'empara d'une télécommande spéciale qu'était posée en deuxième position, sous la table en verre. La télé s'alluma puis, du haut des hautparleurs, il entendit l'heure. À l'instant il était un peu moins de quatre et demie. Il éteignit la télé, puis rangea la télécommande exactement là où elle s'était trouvée il n'y avait même pas une seconde.

Harry, aujourd'hui n'avait pas pris sa ''canne'', car le trajet qu'il avait fait cet après-midi, il faisait le même tous les mercredis, alors ! En l'occurrence, demain il risquait d'en avoir besoins ! Mais c'était à voir, tout pouvait changer. Il resta assis encore longtemps, plongé dans ses songes, puis, se leva et alla choisir un second livre, qu'il adorait.

* * *

Harry se leva, rabattant sa couverture de couleur rouge sur le matelas. Il frotta ses yeux avec frénésie, puis se pencha sur sa gauche afin de mettre ses lunettes. Le soleil éblouissait la pièce et ce fut pour cette raison que ses yeux s'ouvrirent automatiquement. D'un pas somnolent, il marcha en direction de sa salle de bain. Ses pieds prirent contacts avec le carrelage froid de la pièce. Rien que par principe, il se coiffa les cheveux, même s'ils étaient beaucoup trop désordonnés pour être au moins une fois bien coiffés ! Il se lava le visage ainsi que les dents, puis sortit de la salle d'eau. Il descendit les escaliers, toujours avec précaution et alla pour regarder l'heure. Midi et quart. Ron ne devait plus trop tarder et dorénavant il n'avait rien à faire de spécial, ainsi, il prit son IPod, puis écouta de la musique.

Il connaissait sa maison par cœur et, le problème d'un aveugle, c'était que s'il vivait seul, tout devait être au même endroit. Et Harry se souvenait parfaitement le jour où, soit disant par accident, Dudley avait échangé de place son shampoing avec celui de la tante Pétunia, qui était hypra cher, celui du dernier cri ! Ou même le jour où Dudley avait remplacé le dentifrice par un vieux tube de gèle, qui étrangement avait la même forme. C'était méchant mais le pire, c'était lui qui c'était fait enguirlander ce jour-là, pas Big D.

Il haussa les épaules se disant que des problèmes, il y en avait tout le temps et que pour être plus fort, il fallait savoir les surmonter. C'était comme lorsque tu étais tout bébé, tu avais de la peine à marcher, mais pour continuer, il fallait savoir se relever puis avancer sans jamais perdre conscience, du fait que tu étais maintenant en liberté. Peut-être que plus tard, Harry irait voir Bruno. Il voulait s'excuser pour hier, pour avoir été aussi sec et dur tandis qu'il voulait l'aider. La musique changea et Harry fredonna les paroles. Elles étaient douces et jolies, vraies et c'était comme une hiérarchie, toujours elles avançaient.

Harry entendit vaguement la sonnette retentir. Il enleva ses écouteurs, éteignit son IPod, puis attendit. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et Ron entra.

« Salut ! Ça va ou quoi ? »  
« Bien, bien. » dit-il d'un air songeur.

Le rouquin ôta sa veste puis enleva ses chaussures afin de se mettre plus à l'aise.

« Tu ne sais pas quoi ? » demanda-t-il en suspendant sa veste sur le crochet de la penderie.  
« Non, vas-y raconte. »  
« Luna elle vient de publier son premier roman ! Pas trop bien, comme nouvelle ? »

Harry sourit tandis que Ron s'assis à côté de lui, le coussin du canapé descendant de quelques micros centimètre sous son poids.

« C'est juste fantastique ! »

Harry avait vraiment envie de le lire. De plus, Luna était une fille incroyable et ses histoires devaient être réellement farfelues ! Peut-être que quelqu'un le lira pour lui, ou bien qu'il soit en…

« Ne fait pas cette tête. Elle l'a publié en braille. Et dedans c'est écris : Pour Harry afin qu'il sache correctement les couleurs de la vie.

« Oh ! »

Harry eut une expression étrange sur son visage. Il fut touché du geste de leur amie et de se dire qu'elle l'a même mentionné au début du livre, le rendit bien joyeux !

« C'est gentil, hein ? »  
« Ah, ouais, carrément… »  
« J'ai un exemplaire juste ici, rien que pour toi ! »

Harry haussa les sourcils puis attendit que Ron sorte de son sac un épais livre qu'il déposa dans les mains de son ami.

« Voilà » dit-il accompagné d'un immense sourire.  
« Merci. »

Harry toucha de ses doigts imberbes le titre.

« _D'yeux que pour toi._ Je me demande de quoi ça parle. » il déposa la reliure sur la table puis regarda là où devrait être Ron.

« Il y a Hermione qui va passer tout à l'heure. » annonça Ron en s'étalant à son aise sur le canapé.

Harry hocha la tête. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle avait encore une année d'école à faire pour son travail, si ce n'était plus, finalement.

« Je me demande comment elle fait… » Harry acquiesça. « Bon, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. »  
« Euh… Quoi ? » questionna-t-il, un petit peu angoissé.  
« Ne t'affole pas ! J'ai juste pas prit le livre de Ysée Robin. Mais puisque à la place j'ai toujours celui de Verra Pavora ! »  
« Je ne connais pas. »

Ron fit une tête ahurie qu'Harry imagina parfaitement… du moins l'expression.

« Comment ? Tu… T… Bon bah… je vais te dire, moi qui c'est. Cette fille elle est super jeune, enfin… notre âge et… et elle fait de ces poèmes… » dit-il d'un air rêveur.

Harry éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? »  
« Des – ahah – de poèmes ? Mais Ron ! »

Pendant qu'Harry rigolait toujours en murmurant ''des poèmes'' à répétition, Ron s'empara d'un deuxième bouquin. En fait, Harry n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un grand comme Ron pouvait lire des poèmes… D'accord Ysée Robin faisait le même genre, mais c'était… plus… Moins poème, quoi.

« Alors… Tu veux lire les quels ? Parce que les chapitres sont différenciés par son âge. Exemple, le premier est consacré aux écrits qu'elle a créés à l'âge de ses quatorze ans… Et… »  
« Vas-y pour le plus jeune. » coupa Harry.  
« O.K, alors quatorze… »

Il fit tourner les pages et Harry se focalisa sur le son, le genre de son qui lui montrait ce qu'était la vie.

« La vie ou le rire ? »  
« La vie. »

Ron hocha la tête puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

« _La vie est un méandre de sentiments. L'eau coule vers le bas remuée par le vent. Les gouttes ne peuvent devenirs cendres, rien ne va. La mer éclabousse, le flux et le reflux fait mousse. Cette dernière inspire une fin infinie. Tout revient et même si on ne le veut pas, ça s'amplifie. La vie c'est beau, mais il ne faut pas en faire trop. On expire que dans notre bulle afin de ne pas mourir. On reste dans notre immense cellule rien que pour souffrir. Il ne faut pas. Car même si nous baignons dans le mal, il faut d'abord essayer de nager jusqu'à en souffler des râles. La bouée de sauvetage n'est autre que l'envie. On veut l'utiliser mais à chaque fois on y remédie. Notre pensée est noyée et on a l'impression d'être flatté. Avons-nous tous le cran ? Car la vie n'est qu'un immense océan. Nous avions tous la frousse. Car l'eau ça éclabousse. Nous on se voit, pendant qu'elle, elle nous noie._ »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. Ron fixa Harry tout en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien en penser. Lui, il aimait bien la représentation qu'offrait ce bout de paragraphe, est-ce de même pour son ami ?

« J'ai bien aimé. Il y a des rimes. »  
« C'est le principe d'un poème. » fit rappeler Ron.

Harry lui lança un regard genre : ''t'fous pas d'ma gueule''.

« Non, sans blague ? »

Ron ricana gentiment puis s'étira.

« Après tu viens avec moi chez Bruno ? » questionna Harry d'une petite voix.  
« Sais pas. Mais non, reste. N'y va pas aujourd'hui. »

Harry hésita. Il voulait vraiment aller le voir afin de s'excuser de son comportement de hier. Il avait été puéril et d'un côté il s'en voulait. Car Bruno était comme un pilier, pour lui et de savoir qu'ils s'étaient ''séparés'' en de mauvais termes, le culpabilisait. Effectivement, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était un fait. Le genre de fait que seul le présent peut expliquer. Mais Harry finit par hocher la tête car finalement, Ron, était plus important. Plus important…

La sonnette retentit.

« Ah, bah ça doit être Hermione ! »

Ron se leva puis alla pour ouvrir la porte. Un courant d'air profita de s'infiltré dans la pièce et Harry abaissa ses paupières, profitant de cette sorte de liberté.

« Salut, Harry ! Comment ça va ? »  
« Parfaitement, Hermione et toi ? »  
« Pareil ! »

Elle prit place sur un des fauteuils après lui avoir fait la bise. Hermione posa son sac-à-main à côté d'elle.

« Je suis en avance ! J'ai été dispensée en mathématique. »  
« Le jour où ça m'arrivera… »

Harry pouffa de rire.

Ils parlèrent ensembles pendant un moment. Harry se sentait vraiment bien et de savoir qu'il avait toujours ses amis qu'importe où il allait, le rassurait. Le temps passa rapidement et ne sachant comment dorénavant ils discutaient sur les bébés et bien vite Hermione ''s'enflamma''.

« Ron ! Ce serait le moment, non ? » demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Ron tandis que lui commençait à avoir les oreilles écarlates.  
« Mione', on avait dit qu'on… »  
« Mais puisque on en parle ! »  
« Vous parlez de quoi ? »

Le silence s'établit. Hermione regardait Ron droit dans les yeux et ceci commençait doucement à agacer Harry qui ne voyait rien puis ignorait totalement tout ! C'était passé si vite !

« On va avoir un bébé. » lui apprit Hermione accompagné d'un immense sourire.  
« Oh ! Mais c'est parfait ! »  
« Mouais, tu parles… » marmonna Ron en regardant ailleurs.  
« Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ! »

Harry était vraiment heureux de se dire que ses amis allaient sûrement avoir un petit bambin. De se dire qu'il pourra tout de même s'occuper de lui malgré son handicap ! Il sourit davantage en se disant que ce sera l'enfant qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais…

« Vous allez l'appeler comment ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton enjoué.  
« On ne sait pas… Que pour ça soit pour une fille ou un garçon, c'est encore un mystère… ! » dit Hermione dans un chuchotis.

« T'inquiète pas, vieux. Tu seras le parrain sans aucun souci ! » lui apprit Ron en lui faisant une tape dans le dos.

Tous trois rigolèrent. Oui, il aimerait bien devenir parrain, surtout si c'était pour l'enfant de ses deux meilleurs amis. Et oui, ça faisait maintenant trois année qu'ils étaient tous les deux en couple ! Et finalement, pourquoi attendre tandis que l'amour était plus fort à chaque seconde ? Ils s'étaient bien trouvés et finalement, Harry ne les voyait pas autrement qu'ensembles.

« En fait… euh… vous contiez le faire ou Hermione est… déjà enceinte ? »  
« Un mois. »  
« C'est vraiment magique. »

Ils sourirent. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'une vie était entamée dans son ventre.  
« Et vous me le disiez que… »  
« Rabat-joie ! » coupa Hermione tandis que Ron étouffait un rire.

Parce que finalement, de tomber enceinte était une des plus belles choses que pouvait offrir l'existence. Harry s'imagina avoir dans ses pattes un petit bambin doté de cheveux aux reflets rouquins. Deux grands yeux bruns parsemés de pointillés bleus, ce serait magnifique. Et ce fut sur ce sujet qu'ils débutèrent. Ron s'imagina être dans une immense maison un peu comme la sienne, le Terrier. Mais il ne fallait pas trop rêvasser sur ce qui était basée à propos du futur. Car finalement, rien n'était prévisible, tout pouvait arriver. Hermione annonça étrangement à Harry que Ron puis elle iront ce week-end chez Bruno. Ce dernier fit une tête curieuse.

« Mais… Pourquoi n'irons-nous pas le voir aujourd'hui, aussi ? »  
« Ça change quoi entre aujourd'hui et samedi ? »  
« Bah… »

Harry se tût. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il allait avancer mais c'était toujours mieux d'avertir !

« Il se peut que j'aie voir mon ophtalmologue afin qu'on approfondie le sujet de ma vue. »

Hermione mit sa main devant sa bouche.

« Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Que vont-ils faire ? Explorer sur une raison quelconque afin que tu retrouves ta vue ? Te dire dans combien de temps seront les… »  
« Hermione, calme-toi. Il a dit qu'il se pouvait, pas qu'il irait. En tout cas, je suis fier de toi ! » dit Ron.

Une larme perla aux coins des yeux d'Hermione. S'il allait retrouver la vue, alors pour elle, comme pour lui et même pour eux, le monde allait être mille fois mieux.

« D'ailleurs j'attends un appel, de Mr Becker. J'ai hâte. »  
« Nous aussi ! »

Si les souvenirs de Harry étaient justes, il devait appeler à l'instant, dans même pas quelques minutes. « Plus tôt c'est, mieux c'est ! » avait-il insinué.

« T'imagines… » marmonna Hermione, les yeux quelque peu voilés.

Harry fit pivoter sa tête en sa direction. Il pouvait imaginer pleins de choses. Comme le monde qui l'entourait, la couleur qu'il aurait préféré, le contour de son visage.

« Ça fait quoi de… d'ignorer ton entourage ? » demanda subitement Ron, l'idée venant à peine d'éclore.  
« Euh… »

C'était une bonne question ! Une question qui n'avait jamais été posée. Sûrement par respect… La réponse, par contre, n'était pas… comment dire… très claire ? Parce que son monde à lui, n'était construit que d'hypothèses. Peut-être connaissait-il toutes les matières qu'existaient mais savait-il reproduire ces ''images'' dans sa tête ? Non. Pas vraiment. Suffisait-il de suggéré la ressemblance des objets pour que tout soit juste ? Ou, devons-nous avoir un minimum de connaissances pour être plus explicite ? Ce n'était pas si simple… Remarquant davantage le manque de réactions de la part d'Harry, il se sentit mal à l'aise. Hermione pinça ses lèvres, très semblablement à l'expression de Molly, puis donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron.

« Euh ce n'était pas u... »  
« Oh mais ne te gêne pas. Je cherchais simplement les mots qu'il me fallait… Excepté sombre, noirceur, ignorance… Il peut y avoir aussi envie, souhait, espérance. D'être aveugle n'est pas si mauvais que ça… Finalement. Beaucoup le pensent, mais _ignorent_. Ne pensez pas tous que c'est insultant de nous demander ce qu'on sait. Parce que moi, peut-être j'imagine le vrai. Nous n'avions pas tous la même vision des choses, sans jeu de mots. Nous ne voyons pas du même angle, évidemment. » Harry s'arrêta de parler puis fronça les sourcils. « Faire un livre là-dessus n'est pas si mal, non ? En tout cas, je suis assez content du fait que vous ayez _osé_ me poser cette question. »

Hermione sourit. Il était clair que si Harry ferait une biographie ce serait super. N'ayant pas mal prit la chose, Ron s'autorisa à souffler. Décidément, peut-être était-ce véritable. Il voyait sûrement dans la noirceur de ses yeux, tout ce que le réel souhaitait enfouir. Harry se demandait vraiment pourquoi est-ce que les gens avaient pour habitude de _les_ prendre en pitié. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il savait quel genre de tissu comportait la vie. Quel genre de son elle faisait entendre. Non, il ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait, et alors ? Voulait-il éviter le plus de temps possible de savoir comment était le mauvais ? Mais même avec tout ceci, il serait temps que ses pupilles vibrent sous la liberté de la vie. Que ses yeux s'ouvrent réellement et pas pour du ''faux''. Et si Hermione avait raison ?

Et si Mr Becker allait vraiment trouver une solution pour sa cause ? Qu'il allait enfin… Son cœur se serra. Il pouvait imaginer ce qui l'entourait, mais pas… les rêves. Quand il était un peu plus jeune, sûrement aux alentours de ses quinze ans, Harry était – par un miracle sans nom – dans une école réservée pour les personnes comme lui. Il connaissait déjà Ron et Hermione, mais, le premier jour d'école, il se fit un ami unique. Un ami qui le comprenait parfaitement. Un ami qui était et est là pour lui tout le temps.

Le genre de rencontre qui change tout votre quotidien pour une raison que seule la raison connait. Ce garçon était comme lui ! Aveugle. Eh ben cette personne, était Bruno. Avant, il y avait environs plus de trois ans, il était encore aveugle. Bruno eut perdu la vue à l'âge de ses quatre ans. En fait, s'il avait bien comprit, la connexion entre son cerveau et ses yeux, avait rompue. Dans le sens, où, du jour au lendemain, il ne vit plus rien. Ce fut un choc à son âge et jamais il ne s'était remis de ce changement. Alors le jour où il fit la rencontre d'Harry, gentiment il lui raconta à quoi ressemblait la vie.

Mais… il avait beau lui dire que les yeux étaient comme… ridés si on y faisait attention, que cela n'avança à rien dans l'ignorance qu'accumulait Harry. Ainsi, ce fut dans le noir complet, qu'ils se sont appréciés. Un treize mai, Bruno était revenu à l'école tandis qu'Harry écrivait l'alphabet. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était y hier. Son ami était venu vers lui puis lui avait pris dans les bras avec force. Il s'en souvenait encore des mots qu'il lui avait murmuré dans cette douce étreinte…

« Tu es comme je t'y imaginais. »

À ce moment précis, Harry défaillit. Déjà, cette sorte de rapprochement assez personnel ne lui avait pas laissé intact… mais… de savoir… Que Bruno avait, lui, retrouvé la vue… Alors il avait été jusqu'à en être jaloux… Malgré tout, malgré cette sorte de lâcheté, il l'avait félicité. Ils ont passés la soirée ensembles et durant des mois ils étaient restés très, très complices. Si complice que ceci changea petit à petit les orientations sexuelles d'Harry. Si complice que… lorsque Bruno rencontra Licia, le manège recommença…

« Harry. Harry ! Harry, tu m'entends ? Il y a le téléphone pour toi. »

Harry secoua la tête, sortant de ses songes puis s'empara du combiné que lui tendait Ron.

« Allô ? »  
« Bonjour Mr. Potter. Alors voilà, j'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer votre rendez-vous réservé pour samedi. Est-ce que tout est bon pour vous ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry sourit puis répondit promptement :

« Parfaitement, Mr Becker. Alors à samedi ! Quelle heure ? »  
« Oh ! Quatorze heures. Une voiture viendra vous chercher aux alentours de treize heures et demie. Je vous laisse, au revoir ! »

Harry raccrocha, la mine réjouie. De suite, Ron et Hermione enchaînèrent.

« Alors ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Alors ? »  
« Ron, calme-toi ! » insista Hermione tout en le toisant du regard. « Alors ? »  
« Et bien… Il ne m'a rien dit de spécial… mais en fait le rendez-vous est bien pour samedi ! »  
« Super ! »

Ils parlèrent encore un moment et Ron se leva précipitamment, comme alarmé.

« Hermione ! Je devais aller voir Fred au sujet de leur boutique ! »  
« Oui mais… »  
« C'est important ! Harry… euh… je t'appelle plus tard, d'accord ? On t'appelle plus tard. Tu veux qu'on… »  
« Qu'on te fasse quoi que ce soit ? » termina Hermione, gentiment.

Harry réfléchit. Peut-être serait-il mieux d'appeler Bruno, non ? Oui, c'était mieux.  
« Mais vous devez vraiment partir ? » demanda-t-il tout de même.  
« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai complètement oublié ! »  
« Pourquoi ne… »  
« Ce n'est pas grave. Passez-moi juste le téléphone puis vous pouvez… »  
« Tiens. »

Harry fit une grimace. Il avait l'air si pressé !  
« Ron, tu manques de tact ! »  
« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu lui dis ça ! » charia Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules puis fit une accolade à Harry.

« A plus, vieux. »  
« Au revoir Harry. »

Ce dernier sourit puis s'étira tel un chat. Malgré ce départ assez précipité – trop même -, ils avaient passé un bon moment ! Le livre que lui avait amené Ron attendait patiemment d'être ouvert, mais ceci attendra ce soir. Il voulait d'abord s'excuser, une chose qui lui tenait beaucoup à cœur. S'excuser. Il s'excuserait toujours… Harry composa le numéro puis attendit. En tout cas, il était là et c'était le principal. Trois secondes… Six… douze… toujours rien.

« _Je ne suis pas là pour le moment, veuillez appeler plus tard ou je vous rappellerai, merci au revoir. Biiiiiiip._ »

Il savait qu'il était fâché… mais il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Bruno… Je sais parfaitement que tu es là, mais l'histoire de hier n'était pas… comment dire… M'enfin, je voulais m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû partir ainsi, même si ce n'était pas très… Bref. Rappelle-moi dès que tu en aurais l'envie… Je serais toujours là… »

Il raccrocha puis ferma les yeux. Chaque fois qu'il était gêné ou un truc dans le genre, les mots lui manquaient. Ils abandonnaient comme des lâches lorsqu'ils étaient plus importants. C'était dommage, car il voulait réellement parler à Bruno, lui demander pardon… Il se leva, voulant se prendre une douche, mais son téléphone sonna. Aussitôt il décrocha, sans plus attendre le rythme de la sonnerie qui annoncerait la personne qui appelait.

« Allô ? »  
« Oui. Quoi ? »

Harry garda le silence. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ?  
« Je suis désolé. »  
« Ah oui ? D'accord. Pas de souci. »

Il entendait très bien cette… indifférence dans le timbre de sa voix.  
« Tu… »  
« Tu as quelque chose de particulier à me dire ? Non, parce que là je suis occupé. Rappelle-moi plus tard. Salut. »  
« Attends ! Br… »

Bip-Bip-Bip…

« Mince, quoi ! Tu mens ! Tu n'avais rien à faire ! »

Harry tapa de son pied le coin de son canapé qu'il imaginait parfaitement. Il haï-ssait ça ! Il détestait se quitter en de mauvais terme avec les gens !  
« Putain ! »

Il ferma les yeux puis respira profondément.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus ! Non, Drago n'est toujours pas là... Mais ! Il arrive bientôt et d'ailleurs, hihi, j'ai hâte :3 Prochain chapitre, bientôt, + BONUS ! Puisque je suis gentille... : Le bonus aura un rapport avec la rencontre de Harry et de Bruno. Voilà ! (Retour dans le temps, petit flash-back si vous voulez.) Bonne journée ; bises ! Prochain chapitre : Première apparition de **Drago**, normalement, niarkniark. Par contre... le Bonus est déjà écrit et il fait 20 pages, je crois. Mais le chapitre 3, pas encore... **Désolée**...

**Petit Proverbe : ''L'attente commence quand il n'y a plus rien à attendre, ni même la fin de l'attente. L'attente ignore et détruit ce qu'elle attend. L'attente n'attend rien.'' Maurice Blanchot **


	3. Chapter 3 Why not ? Bonus

**Disclamer **: Alors là ! Il n'y a qu'Harry, McGonagall, Severus, Nott, Zabini et Pansy qui sont à JKR. Le reste... c'est un à moi :DDDD

**Résumé **: Il est aveugle. Mais même sans voir, il put distinguer à des kilomètres qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Toutefois il suffit de se perdre de vue, pour que tout devienne noir. **« Jamais le monde ne m'a paru plus beau que dans tes yeux. »**

**Genre** : Yaoi Romance. Tragédie/Drame UA !

**Posté le** : 19.05.13

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi, pour _l'instant_ :3

**NDA** : Long chapitre :3 This is a **bonus,** guys.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Été 95-96**

Harry était au milieu de la cours, ne sachant que faire. Le soleil tapait fort et il le sentait incontestablement lui taper le haut de son crâne. Plus loin, il y avait un autre jeune homme, pas plus vieux que lui, il s'approchait doucement de l'antre du garçon – qui n'était autre qu'un endroit calme et reposant, le genre d'endroit où le bruit n'y parvenait pas. Harry était exactement là où lui avait décrit son instituteur. Juste à côté des balançoires pour enfants, posées à côté du bac à sable des petits. Lorsque le brun sentit de l'ombre lui recouvrir toute la façade gauche de son visage, il se douta rapidement que quelqu'un était venu à lui. Mais, qui ça pouvait bien être, sachant qu'il venait à peine d'arriver ? De plus, les rumeurs des rires et des paroles échangées, qu'il percevait de loin, n'étaient pas là pour le rassurer. Était-ce un professeur qui venait pour lui dire deux-trois mots sur la façon dont il devait se conduire ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait.

« Salut, je suppose que tu es Harry Potter ? » demanda une voix, qu'Harry lui-même qualifiait comme presque enfantin, ce qui le rassura...

Il fronça tout de même les sourcils, se demandant qui pouvait bien connaître son nom ainsi que son prénom. Et de savoir que ce n'était pas un prof, la curiosité l'attisa.

« Euh… oui. Et toi tu es… ? » il laissa sa phrase en suspend.  
« Bruno Lingwo. En fait, si je connais ton prénom, c'est parce que tu es mon copain de chambre. »

Harry se gratta l'arrière de sa tête – chose qu'il faisait souvent. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et il était assez gêné de ce genre d'approchement.

« Enchanté. » marmonna-t-il tout de même.

Bruno passa une main dans ses cheveux auburn puis sourit. Il l'était tout autant, mais étrangement, le silence qui venait de s'installer, était presque signifiant. C'était bien beau.

« Tu… euh… tu es dans cette école depuis longtemps ? » entendit-il malgré tout.  
« Poudlard ? Oui. »  
« Pourquoi tu… précises Poudlard ? T'es dans d'autres écoles ? »

Bruno ricana.  
« Non ! Justement mais j'ai osé espérer que tu aies ignoré cette… bêtise. »

Harry s'autorisa à sourire. Il avait certes rencontré peu de gens, mais il avait en lui la nette impression que Bruno n'était pas comme tous les autres. Peut-être s'entendraient-ils bien ! Bon… ils avaient l'infime obligation puisque ils devront partager leur chambre durant une année entière ! Si ce n'était plus !

« Tu as quel âge ? » demanda-t-il en plissa les yeux.  
« J'ai quinze ans et toi ? » Harry ouvrit la bouche mais Bruno le devança : « Oh que suis-je bête, tu dois avoir mon âge pour qu'on soit ensemble, dans le même dortoir ! »  
« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Bruno ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais bien vite il retomba avec crainte. Il était doté d'un défaut irréparable. Bruno Lingwo s'attachait trop rapidement aux gens, ce qui avait bien sûr des effets… Tout ne se terminait généralement pas… comme voulu.

« Tu viens, on s'assoit sur un banc ? » proposa-t-il tout en s'évadant de ses songes inutiles pour aujourd'hui.

Harry tourna sa tête en sa direction. Il lâcha un petit « oui » à peine audible puis bien vite il entendit des pas marteler le sol, s'éloignant. Ce qui eut pour don de le submerger d'une panique totale ! Car, après mûres réflexions, savait-il où se trouvait ce fichu banc ? Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit ! Pour lui, c'était l'ignorance complète ! Bien pire que le néant…

« Bru… Bruno ! » héla-t-il tout en priant un quelconque Dieu qui pourrait bien l'aider.

Ledit Bruno releva la tête puis tendit l'oreille.  
« Mince ! » dit-il en se tapant le front de sa main.

Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant du fait qu'Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où résidait ce banc ! Il se leva, se rongeant les ongles, puis courut en direction d'Harry – il connaissait par cœur cette cours de récré.

« Harry ! Je suis désolé, vraiment, vraiment désolé ! »

Harry sentit des bras l'encercler. Il étouffa une exclamation de surprise puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Euh… c-ce n'est pas grave, tu sais ! »

Son visage devint en très peu de temps rouge pivoine ! Jamais encore il n'avait reçu d'étreinte… De personne… On aurait dit qu'à l'instant, tous ses problèmes venaient de le quitter… Mais, c'était étrange, car l'accolade ne dura même pas trois secondes.

« Viens avec moi. » murmura Bruno.

Harry sentit des doigts inconnus s'entremêler avec les siens, instinctivement il les serra, comme pour se rassurer de ne jamais s'envoler puis finir perdu dans un coin inconnu. Il se sentit transporter quelques mètres plus loin et bien vite il put s'assoir. Il faisait frais et c'était fou car… il faisait vaguement chaud. Quel soleil…

« Tu ressembles à quoi ? » entendit-il au bout d'un moment.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Oui, c'est vrai ? Il ressemblait à quoi ? Il savait parfaitement que soit disant il avait des cheveux noirs de jais pas très bien coiffés. Il savait aussi que ses yeux d'un vert émeraude étaient ceux de sa mère. Mais ça ressemblait à quoi le vert ? À la couleur charnel d'un arbre ? Mais… d'arbres… il n'en avait jamais vu de toute sa vie. Peut-être avant ses an, mais s'en souvenait-il ? Pas le moins du monde…

« On m'a dit que j'avais les cheveux ébène et des yeux verts. Puis toi ? »  
« Oh ! C'est beau. »

Harry se sentit de nouveau rougir. Jamais on ne lui avait dit qu'il pouvait être beau et le pire dans tout ça, c'était sa joie de se dire que Bruno ne voyait rien de sa rougeur. Mais bien vite il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Comment pouvait-il penser… ça ? Il se dégoutait lui-même…

« Moi j'ai des cheveux auburn puis des yeux bruns clairs. J'adore mes yeux, on dirait deux noisettes. »

Harry arqua un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas très bien… S'était-il déjà regardé ? Oui bien, lui avait-on simplement dit que ses yeux ressemblaient à ça ?  
« Tu… tu… es aveugle depuis qu… »  
« Depuis que j'ai quatre ans. J'ai déjà vu le monde. Et toi ? »

Harry fit glisser son regard absent vers le sol. Il avait déjà vu à quoi ressemblait la vie, au contraire de lui… Ne sachant réellement pourquoi, mais d'un coup il se sentit un peu seul… Remarquant le prompte silence que procurait son nouvel ami, Bruno s'en voulu rapidement. Quel manque de tact, bon-sang !

« Je… je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il d'une voix peinée.

Bruno ferma les yeux puis se pinça le bras. Il faisait ça, lorsqu'il avait fait une chose pas très… gentille ou respectable. Mais il se l'autorisait que quand ç'à avait un rapport direct avec une personne qu'il appréciait beaucoup !

« Je peux toucher ton visage ? »  
« O-oui. »

Avant que Bruno ne fasse un geste de plus, il enleva rapidement ses lunettes. Elles ne servaient à rien, effectivement. Mais c'était mieux, car il se sentait plus humain, et surtout vivant. Il les rangea dans sa poche, sachant pertinemment qu'aujourd'hui il n'en aura pas besoin… Pas plus que les autres jours, finalement…

Ainsi il sentit deux mains froides se poser sur ses joues imberbes. Comme s'il était fait de porcelaine, Bruno fit des gestes doux. D'abord il fit passer son indexe le long de son visage, faisant procurer des frissons à Harry. Il frôla de son pouce le bout de son nez, puis passa la paume de ses mains à la naissance de ses pommettes. Il toucha légèrement les paupières d'Harry, les faisant abaisser dans un céleste geste. Bruno faisait parcourir ses doigts sur chaque parcelle de peau que recouvrait son visage. Il fit poursuivre son touché sur le contour de sa mâchoire et lorsque Harry sentit qu'il caressait ses lèvres, il crut défaillir.

« Arrête. »

Bruno s'immobilisa puis recula.

« Tu es beau. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Bruno était étrange, trop. Il n'était pas comme tout le monde, il était différent. Presque unique. Jamais encore Harry avait rencontré une personne comme lui.

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? Même moi j'ignore si je suis moche ou pas. »

Bruno plissa ses yeux qui ne voyaient que du noir.  
« Ce n'était pas méchant, je disais simplement ce que je ressentais, ce que j'imaginais. Et j'imagine que tu es beau. »

Harry garda le silence. Lui, il n'arrivait pas à dire si une personne était belle ou pas. À part Dudley, car son cousin reflétait trop de méchanceté. Et la malveillance rendait moche. C'était ainsi.  
« Tu veux aussi toucher mon visa… »  
« Non. Ça va aller. » acheva-t-il.

Il se leva puis se fit de l'air avec sa main. Il avait chaud. Lorsque Bruno remarqua qu'il était à deux doigts de partir, il se leva précipitamment lui aussi.

« Désolé. Désolé d'être aussi… comme je suis. Notre rencontre ne s'est pas passée comme je l'imaginais. Je la voyais autrem… »  
« Tu ne peux pas la voir, Bruno. Moi aussi je suis désolé pour une fois. »

Harry se mordit de nouveau la lèvre inférieure. Quel manque de tact, ça ! Il se haïssait ! Voilà qu'il venait de se faire un ami qui pouvait un tant soit peu le comprendre, mais non ! Lui, il devait tout foirer, comme d'habitude ! Pourquoi ?

« Je… je suis désolé, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. »  
« Ne t'excuse pas. Je comprends. Regarde, tu es simplement énervé car… car moi j'ai pu voir mon entourage, tandis que toi non. Je sais que ce n'est pas si simple. Mais bon… il faut faire avec. » il prit la main d'Harry, ce dernier se sentit mal à l'aise. « Tu viens avec moi ? Je vais te présenter ma meilleure amie. »

Harry hocha la tête puis lui suivit. Là où il l'emmena, était sûrement un endroit plongé dans l'ombre, car il faisait moins torride. Il entendit rapidement du bruit et il fut sûr qu'il y avait un groupe de filles pas très loin d'ici. Il sentit les doigts de Bruno se presser. Harry ignorait comme il faisait pour connaître l'endroit par cœur. Est-ce qu'il habitait ici depuis ses quatre ans ? N'avait-il donc pas de familles ? C'était bizarre…

« Voilà ! Harry, je te présente Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, je te présente Harry Potter. »

Une fille sortit du troupeau puis se dirigea vers Harry, à pas de loup, faisant attention surtout. Elle lui fit la bise, ce qui l'étonna énormément. Son parfum l'envenimant. Une odeur… sucrée.

« Elle est française et elle parle anglais. Elle a des cheveux noirs coupés en carré puis des yeux de la même couleur que toi ! C'est super, non ? »

Harry hocha la tête même s'il savait plus que tout que ça ne servait à rien.

Pansy fit un pas en avant puis posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Bon, écoute… Tout le monde sait une chose sur moi. Ici, je suis la seule qui est aveugle depuis la naissance. Non je plaisante. Mais ce que je voulais te dire… » elle se rapprocha légèrement « C'est que… si par hasard tu ne fais pas ce que je dis alors garde à toi… Ici, tu risques de ne pas te plaire. »

« Pansy ! C'est mon ami, tu arrêtes ! »

Harry déglutit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Pansy se retourna vers ses amies tout en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à : Oui, pour l'instant…

« Elle, c'est la reine des pipelettes. Elle fait tout pour que tout rate… Je suis… »  
« Désolé ? Tu l'es souvent. Comment tu fais pour garder un peu de fierté ? » demanda Harry en s'éloignant.

Bruno alla pour le rattraper.

« Eh bien… Je ne sais pas. Nous avions tous pour toujours un peu de fierté, sauf qu'il faut apprendre à la chercher pour toujours la trouver. »  
« Mouais. »

Harry sourit. C'était d'un côté vrai, mais bon… Le problème, c'était qu'il fallait de la fierté pour oser la chercher.

« Bon, comme je disais je suis désolé pour Pansy. Elle n'est pas comme ça… Mais il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible pour elle et elle ne peut le supporter avec… les gens. »

Harry aurait vraiment voulu savoir ce que c'était. Car Pansy ? Une fille qui, déjà juste au son de la voix, était du genre à ne pas se laisser faire… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver ? Peut-être quelque chose de familial. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être terrible ? Il y avait tant de choses dans le monde qui pouvaient l'être… Comme l'injustice des mots et de la liberté.

« Je sais que tu as envie de savoir, mais je  
te le dirai un autre jour. »

Harry entendit Bruno murmurer ces mots. Il se demandait comme ça se faisait que Bruno était ainsi. Si serviable, gentil… Pourtant, en toute honnêteté, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Cela ne faisait même pas une heure qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés… D'abord ils devaient apprendre à se connaître ! Comment et pour quelle raison étaient-ils ici, c'était une chose à savoir par exemple. Assis tous les deux sur le même banc que tout à l'heure, le silence était présent. Peut-être devrait-il se lancer et lui demander pourquoi était-il aveugle. D'un côté il n'osait pas… Car si ses souvenirs étaient justes, il n'avait encore jamais demandé ceci à quelqu'un ! Étant lui-même plongé dans cet handicap, cela ne devrait pas gêner… Mais c'était par principe ! Nonobstant, il fallait bien qu'il se lance…

« Pourquoi tu es aveugle ? » demanda-t-il pour de bon.

Bruno sourit puis tourna sa tête en sa direction. Il osait parler, c'était déjà bien, nota-t-il.

« En fait, c'est simple. À l'âge de mes quatre ans, par un affreux accident, le fil qui est normalement connecté de mon œil à… la vue ? Eh bien il s'est brisé… »

Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait pas très l'air sûr…

« Enfin… on ne m'a jamais réellement expliqué, alors… »  
« Pourquoi ? C'est important ! » ne peut-il s'empêcher de dire.

Bruno lui lança un regard. Il était clair que c'était important, mais… Jamais il n'avait eu la possibilité de demander à quelqu'un ce qu'il s'était bien passé… Effectivement, les médecins devaient à coup sûr savoir ! Ou bien même son ophtalmologue ! Mais… la vraie raison était qu'il n'avait pas le courage de demander comment son handicap avait bien pu être enclenché. Car ceci lui ferait un choc. Il tomberait sûrement de haut et il pensait ne pas pouvoir se relever. Alors jamais de sa vie il n'accepterait lorsqu'on lui demanderait s'il voulait en savoir plus. L'ignorance était une chose très étrange. Une chose, dont il en avait presque peur. Car Bruno n'aimait pas avancer droit devant, les yeux fermés. C'était assez risible de dire cela… Pourtant il le pensait. Voulait-il, par contre, demander à Harry la raison pour laquelle il était, lui, aveugle ? C'était un début… Lui qui pensait que leur rencontre s'était mal présentée…

« Et toi ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas vraiment lui avouer… Parce que raconter une part de lui-même, ne l'enchantait guère. C'était trop personnel pour que ce soit dit ici. Est-ce que Bruno allait comprendre, cependant, le fait qu'il ne le voulait pas ? Oui. Mais, pourtant le ''et toi'' était une question anodine, vu la situation. Néanmoins la réponse était juste horrible, alors la réponse sera non. Non, il ne lui dirait pas aujourd'hui.

« Je comprends le fait que tu ne veuilles pas me dire ceci. » il s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes, et reprit d'une voix reconnaissante : « Puis-je te raconter quelque chose ? »

Harry écouta, absent, cette voix nouvelle. Il avait l'impression que Bruno ne sera pas, simplement un ami de chambre. Il sera tout un chapitre, de son immense livre de couleur ambre. Pourquoi ? Car ni même Ron ni même Hermione, ne s'étaient ouverts à lui, de cette façon. Il connaissait la réponse. Bruno était juste le seul à être comme lui. Aveugle...

« Bien sûr. »

Il entendit Bruno renifler et le sentit remuer à ses côtés.

« Je vais te raconter aujourd'hui, un secret que je garde au fond de moi, par pur respect. »

Harry tendit l'oreille. Le chant des oiseaux parvenaient jusqu'à lui. Que c'était beau.

« L'histoire de Pansy Parkinson. Ça va être bref, mais compréhensible. Écoute-moi bien. Il n'y a pas plus d'un mois, Pansy était allée chez son ophtalmologue. C'était son anniversaire à elle. Il avait une surprise. Et il lui avait promis que cela aller changer toute sa vie. De A à Z. Qu'elle verrait le monde autrement et que, enfin, elle pourra l'aimer vraiment, son entourage. Elle était fière, très même. Et j'ai été la première personne à le savoir. J'ai été le premier témoin, par l'écoute, de son bonheur. Parce qu'il lui avait promis, que dans une semaine, elle allait retrouver la vue. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Au moment fatidique, après avoir été opérée durant plusieurs heures, elle a ouvert les yeux. Elle a vu, elle a vu une photo d'elle, chose qu'elle souhaitait à tout prix regarder pour la première fois. Elle s'est vue, petite, cheveux noir coupé en carré, plongeants. Un t-shirt rouge avec un pantalon à bretelle en jeans. Elle s'est vue pendant trois secondes. Puis elle est tombée dans les pommes. Ses yeux se sont fermés. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jamais plus elle n'a revu la lumière. Il y a quelque chose qui n'a pas fonctionné. Il y a quelque chose qui a foiré. C'est son histoire, et tu vois, elle a comme souvenir, que du noir. Mais elle est forte. Car moi, si j'avais vécu son parcours, je n'aurais pas tenu. Je n'aurais pas pris le temps de me réveiller, après être tombé. »

Bruno termina sa tirade et le silence s'élança. C'était vrai, c'était court, c'était clair. Depuis que Harry l'avait rencontré, jamais Bruno n'avait parlé aussi sérieusement. Ce fut à cet instant précis, qu'il sut que Pansy, était _sa_ meilleure amie. Leur amour était dur comme fer. Un amour naissant par l'amitié. Une amitié violente qui les unissait. C'était beau, ça aussi. Ce que Pansy avait vécu, n'était pas très joli, cependant. Jamais Harry ne voudrait vivre ça. De plus, cette fille, comme elle lui avait dit, était aveugle depuis la naissance. Comment a-t-elle accepté cette défaite ? La défaite de ne plus rien voir… Harry aurait fait de même que Bruno. Il ne se serait pas relevé. Jamais. Et ce fut à cet instant, qu'Harry réalisa que Bruno pleurait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Car jamais il n'eut la possibilité de consoler et d'être consolé. Gêné, il se rapprocha, puis, comme si c'était un normal, l'encercla d'un bras pas très assuré.

« Calme-toi. » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. « Comme tu l'as dit, elle est forte. Je l'ai remarqué tout à l'heure. Elle est forte. » dit-il encore une fois, afin que Bruno ne se sente pas si seul.

Bruno posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son nouvel ami. Même plongé dans le noir, lorsque l'amitié jouait un rôle, il y avait trace de lumière. Et c'était ce qui avait de plus joli.

« Peut-être qu'un jour, nous verrons tous le jour d'un autre œil. » souffla-t-il.

À cette phrase, ne sachant pourquoi, Bruno éclata en sanglots. Et, comme si c'était indispensable, Harry renforça son étreinte. Il lui caressa les cheveux avec ses doigts, puis lui murmura des mots doux. Il n'avait jamais fait ça à personne, et encore moins à un garçon. Ce n'était pas… bon. Le silence faisait bruit de fond. Ça faisait du bien. Petit à petit, il se calma. Sa respiration se faisait moins saccadée et ses larmes salées ne coulaient plus à flot. Les yeux fermés, il profitait du présent. Bruno ne comprenait pas, lui non plus, tout ce changement. Puis ça lui paraissait presque impossible… Ils ne se connaissaient pratiquement pas… N'est-ce pas ? Il pleurait toujours et encore, lorsque Harry ouvrit la bouche, pour parler, pour avouer…

« Quand j'avais un an, mes pa… »  
« Non… Chut. Ne me raconte pas ton histoire. Elle sera plus jolie, lorsque tu en auras l'envie. »

Il arrêta machinalement, ce qu'il pouvait nommer : ses caresses, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Moi j'ai un truc à te dire… » ajouta Bruno.

Harry poursuivit, puis l'incita à faire de même.

« Ce que je trouve plus important dans la vie, notre genre de vie, est le moment où nous verrons. C'est le principal, le plus recherché, le plus magique. Lorsque je verrais, alors je voudrais voir une chose qui me plait. Une chose qui, dans ma vie, un fait un impact. Qui m'a changé, évolué. Une chose que j'ai aimée, adoré, admiré. Rare et impressionnante. Une chose que je voudrais à tout jamais garder. Moi… pour moi c'est primordial. Il faut que ça me touche… et que j'y croie dur comme fer. Toi tu y as déjà pensé ? Quelle était la chose que tu voulais regarder ? »

Harry médita à sa question. Et quand il y réfléchissait, la réponse était exacte à la sienne. Lui aussi il voudrait voir quelque chose qui eut un rapport avec sa vie. Toute sa vie. Ou même quelqu'un qui l'a bouleversé lors de la rencontre. Quelqu'un qu'il n'oublierait jamais, jamais de toute sa vie entière. Une personne qui a été là pour lui, et qui le sera toujours. Alors ce ne sera pas quelque chose, un objet ou un livre, une musique ou un CD, mais bien une tête. Comme Pansy. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il pensa à ses parents… Il aurait bien voulu les voir… Même en photo… Mais Sirius n'était plus présent, pour lui en donner une. Harry les avait plus. Elles étaient perdues à tout jamais… Il ne savait s'il pourrait une fois, réellement, voir la couleur de leurs bonheurs. De leurs yeux et de leurs cheveux. Un souvenir oublié qu'il ne pourra plus jamais récupérer…

« Je pense que… je verrais une p… comme toi. Quelque chose qui m'a touché au plus profond de mon cœur. » bafouilla-t-il.

Bruno sourit.  
« Tu viens, nous allons dans la chambre ? »

Il ne pleurait plus dorénavant. Bruno agrippa la main d'Harry, ne le laissant répondre et le mena plus vers le nord.

« Euh… c'est où ? » demanda Harry, ses pieds marchant tantôt sur de l'herbe tantôt sur du gravier.  
« … Bientôt arrivé. »

On aurait dit que Bruno avait l'air pressé, pressé de lui montrer un endroit où tous les deux pourront discuter.

« Je t'explique les endroits si tu veux. Comment est-ce que l'école fonctionne, le temps que nous arrivons là-bas. »

Harry hocha la tête, sachant que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose… Mais espérant qu'il comprenne son accord.

« Bien. En dehors de l'école, il y a quatre grands bâtiments. Ils sont nommés par des lettres : Le bâtiment R, G, H et le bâtiment S. Ce sont en quelques sortes des maisons. Dans les maisons, il y a différents élèves, dotés de différents projets ainsi que de différentes qualités puis défauts. Nous, nous sommes dans la maison G, tu vois ? Le deuxième, donc. Et voilà, nous sommes normalement arrivés... »

Harry sentit les doigts de Bruno encerclés son bras, puis de nouveau de la pression afin de le faire dévier à gauche.

« Jeunes hommes, s'il vous plait. » annonça une voix.

Harry discerna rapidement le fait que son ami venait de se crisper au son de la voix.  
« Qui c'est ? » murmura-t-il pour ne pas se faire entendre.

Quelqu'un l'agrippa par la manche et le fit reculer. Tous deux eurent un cri d'indignation. Harry, car ça lui avait fait mal, et Bruno, car il lui avait fait mal, justement…

« Raté. Je suis le professeur Rogue. Et puis-je savoir où vous allez ainsi comme des vagabonds ? » siffla-t-il de la même façon qu'un serpent.

Harry déglutit. Cette personne était le genre d'homme qu'il fallait respecter. Pas besoin de le voir pour savoir, mais l'écoute suffit. Il ne l'appréciait pas trop. Mais il en avait cure, car apparemment c'était réciproque.

« Nous ne sommes pas des vagabonds. » insinua Bruno, de façon solennel.

Harry retint une acclamation et lui donna même un coup de coude.  
« 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Alors ? Où alliez-vous ? » demanda-t-il une seconde fois.  
« Dans notre salle commune. Pourquoi ? Nous n'avions pas le droit, je présume. »  
« Faites gaffe, Lingwo. Je risquerais de m'y prendre et une retenue vous sera offerte »

Mais apparemment ce professeur ne faisait pas peur à Bruno, car il n'hésita pas une seconde à répliquer :

« De toute manière, vous ne savez faire que cela. »  
« Une retenue pour tous les deux. Mercredi après-midi, quatre heures. Rendez-vous dans mon bureau. Vous êtes forts ! Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, et vous aviez déjà gagné des heures de colles. Le directeur ne sera pas très content, hein Mr Lingwo ? »

Il se retourna puis informa :

« J'oubliais… Ici ce sont les Slytherins. Veuillez retourner en arrière… » il s'avança tout en marmonnant : « J'y crois pas, pas fichu de voir où ils sont. »

Bruno jura, ce qui étonna Harry, d'ailleurs…  
« Harry, je suis désolé. » marmonna-t-il tout en lui prenant la main.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne s'étant toujours pas habitué à ce genre de rapprochement, qui, apparemment, était naturel chez lui…

« Ce n'est pas grave ! De toute manière, il n'a pas l'air très juste avec les autres… »  
« Oui ça l'est ! Tu ne comprends pas… Bien sûr, puisque c'est… comment dire… le directeur, si tu veux, des Slytherins. »

Harry hocha la tête, se disant que Slytherin devait être la maison S.  
« Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de… lui ? » demanda-t-il, presque gêné.  
« Mon père est le directeur de l'école. »

Harry comprit bien mieux maintenant la phrase qu'avait insinué le professeur Rogue. Il en apprenait toujours un peu plus sur le compte de Bruno, et c'était ce qu'il lui plaisait. Mais il avait l'impression, cependant, que ça n'allait que dans son sens… Lui, il ne connaissait rien de sa vie…

« Hé, mais attends voir… » bredouilla Harry.

Bruno s'arrêta puis orienta son regard dans la direction que devait être Harry.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Il n'a pas dit que nous étions dans le chemin qui mène chez les Slytherins, par hasard ? » interrogea-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

Bruno s'esclaffa puis serra la main du brun. Ce dernier s'autorisa à sourire. Son rire était un céleste bruit, au son cristallin.

« Mais il a dit ça simplement pour nous induire en erreur ! De plus, je connais cet endroit pas cœur. J'y ai toujours vécu. »

Encore une fois Bruno venait de dévoiler une partie de son passé. Alors c'était pour cette raison qu'il connaissait chaque recoin ? Tout était plus clair, maintenant… Harry rêvassait continuellement lorsque Bruno continua sa démarche. Il se demandait si Rogue savait qu'ils étaient aveugles… Car pourquoi avoir évoqué le fait qu'ils ne voyaient même pas où ils étaient ?

Cette sorte de sarcasme lui faisait penser à son oncle, Vernon. Il disait toujours ça… : « Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Ouvre les yeux un peu ! » ou bien « Je n'y crois pas ! On dirait que tu vis les yeux fermés ! » Mais le pire était son cousin, aussi. Le même genre, mais plus vulgairement. Exemple, il n'hésitait pas à crier : « Eh, l'binoclard, pourquoi tu portes des lunettes ? Pour faire fun ? » puis « Bouge ! T'as dl'a merde dans les yeux, ou quoi ? » C'était salace mais il en avait l'habitude. Parce que lui, le sombre ne le faisait pas peur. Il pouvait plonger dans l'obscurité, qu'il était habitué. Il ne voyait que ça, alors de changements, il n'y en avait pas. Ne voulant pas faire part de son ''incrédulité'' envers le fait que le professeur avait dit ce genre de phrase, il posa une autre question tandis qu'ils tournaient à gauche. C'était loin, finalement…

« Est-ce que les profs sont aveugles ? »  
« Non. Aucun, sauf un. Le professeur Adrien Brunel est non-voyant… Comme quoi… »

Harry acquiesça.  
« Il enseigne quoi comme matière ? »  
« Ce n'est pas réellement une matière… mais il enseigne tout ce qui est en rapport aux poèmes. Ce n'est ni du français, ni de l'histoire. Étrange. »

Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres avant d'entendre du bruit, des murmures et des rires. Ils étaient enfin arrivés.

« Voilà. » dit Bruno tandis qu'il levait son bras afin d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Mais, alors qu'il posait seulement ses doigts sur la poignée, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Ensuite ? Le silence. Plus rien. Pas même le son d'une mouche envolée.

« Qui c'est ? » ordonna une vois inconnue.  
« Moi, Bruno. »  
« Lingwo ? Qu'est-ce tu fous ici ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils.  
« Zabini ? Je... »  
« Tu t'es trompé, mec. Dégage. »  
« Bruno ? » murmura Harry, pas le moins du monde assuré.

L'interpelé resserra l'étreinte de ses doigts au tour des siens.  
« Il y a qui avec toi ? »  
« Personne qui ne t'intéresse. »  
« Voyez-vous ça… » marmonna le dénommé Zabini. « Nott ! Viens. Nous avons de la visite… »

Harry entendit du bruit. Quelqu'un s'approcha et il sentit de l'ombre contre son visage, mais aussi autre chose… L'odeur d'une cigarette. Il fronça son nez et fit une grimace. Il n'aimait pas les gens qui fumaient. Il trouvait ça niais, ringard et inutile. Jamais il ne fumerait.

« Quoi Blaise ? Pas l'temps. » prévint Nott d'une voix nonchalante.  
« Mais attends ! Il y a un n…. »  
« Viens Harry, on part. »

Bruno prit le bras d'Harry puis fit demi-tour.

« Harry ? C'est ta nouvelle conquête, je suppose ? Dean Thomas ne t'a pas suffi ? » s'écria Zabini. Il eut un rictus, puis entra dans son trou à rat.

« N'écoute pas ce qu'ils disent. C'est du n'importe quoi. »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Bruno. De toi, aucune idée mauvaise ne m'atteint. »

Bruno rougit. Il n'avait pas pour habitude qu'on lui dise ça…  
« Puis-je tenir ta main, encore ? »

Harry sourit puis glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle était douce. Peut-être que Bruno n'était définitivement pas comme les autres… Le problème dans tout ça ? Eh bien… Il voulait se dire qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Un homme était assis sur un bureau et regardait par la fenêtre. Il souriait malicieusement. Lui, William Lingwo, directeur de cet établissement, avait réussi son plan… De savoir qu'Harry, se sentait enfin important… ! Et aimé, surtout.

**ooo**

Depuis cette rencontre, tous les deux s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Tellement, que Harry, dans le charme y était tombé. Et ce fut lorsqu'il accepta les sentiments envers lui, qu'il sut que Bruno n'avait pas que définitivement dévié ses orientations… Mais principalement sa vie.

**13 mai, 97-98**

Bruno était placé dans une salle. Les yeux fermés, il attendait. Il attendait de savoir à quel moment, il oserait ouvrir les yeux. Il avait peur et, même assis, ses jambes tremblaient plus que jamais. Son cœur menait une danse folle, qui même lui n'en savait rien d'où pouvait venir toute cette force. Il verrait, enfin… La lumière du jour ne lui sera plus ignorante. Non. Il pourrait la regarder, l'aimer.

« Êtes-vous prêt ? »

Après quelques secondes assez importantes dans l'enjeu, il secoua la tête. Non, car Bruno n'était pas prêt, pas assez pour affronter encore une fois le monde. Il pensa automatiquement à Harry. Que lui dirait-il ? Cela faisait un an et quelques mois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Qu'allait-il dire ? Serait-il fâché ? Car il y avait de quoi… Il ferma encore avec plus de vigueur ses paupières. Et s'il perdrait l'amitié ? L'amitié de son meilleur ami, qui lui était destiné ? Parce que pour lui, Harry était plus qu'un simple ami. Peut-être n'était-ce pas réciproque, il l'ignorait, mais c'était ainsi. Et si Harry le lâcherait ?... Il se pinça puis se mordit les joues jusqu'au sang. Comment, _comment_ pouvait-il penser ça ? Harry n'était pas de ce genre. Mais… une mauvaise voix ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejoindre ses pensées. Et s'il l'abandonnait ? S'il irait voir quelqu'un d'autre ? Sur le coup, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands. Puis il le vit. Un homme, aux cheveux noir d'ébène, comme le plumage d'un corbeau. Un front imberbe suivit par deux émeraudes. Elles brillaient d'éclats lumineux mêlés à de la joie. Un regard ignorant frôlant le savoir d'un adulte. Ses yeux pourtant aveugles, avaient vus bien plus qu'une simple personne. Des pommettes rosies. Un petit nez, fin et joli. Une bouche entrouverte, charnue. Lisse. Attirante. Un corps svelte mais pas trop. Doux. Le genre de corps que Bruno pourrait admirer sans cesse, même par-dessus toute cette couche d'habits, sûrement inutile.

Parce qu'il l'avait précisé à leur rencontre. Le jour où il verrait, alors il percevrait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quelqu'un dont l'impact dans sa vie fut explosif. Quelqu'un de rare, précieux et unique en son genre. Une personne qui avait su faire battre son cœur à sa juste valeur. Cette personne, fut Harry. Harry était plus qu'une rencontre. C'était à la fois son âme et son oxygène. Entre, beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites. Il l'a évolué. Grâce à lui, Bruno su imaginer plus loin de ce qu'il osait planifier. Harry était encré dans sa peau, dans son cœur, dans son esprit.

Ce n'était qu'une photo qu'il voyait. Mais ce qu'elle présentait réellement, il n'y avait pas photo. Il toucha son avant-bras gauche. Il imaginait bien le tatouage qu'il s'était fait, de but en blanc. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Mais il ne voulait pas le regarder maintenant. Harry était effectivement beau. Comment pouvait-il en douter ? Son vœu s'était réalisé. Aux regards de tous, il put enfin voir la personne, qui au cœur, lui envoyait des secousses.

« C'était lui que vous vouliez voir, hein ? » demanda son chirurgien avec un sourire tendre face à la brillance des yeux qu'il percevait dans les orbes de son patient.

Oui. C'était lui. Mais, ''lui'' qu'était-il pour Bruno ? Un ami ? Un amant ? Il ne pouvait pas le qualifier de tel. C'était bien plus que ça. Même le terme âme-sœur était trop… trop vague. Trop peu. Harry était comme un frère, dont l'amour dépassait le possible. Voilà. C'était ça.

Bruno s'écroula par terre, puis pleura. Pleura toutes les larmes qui se trouvaient dans son corps. Mr Robin s'abaissa pour le rattraper. Les sanglots étouffèrent le silence. C'était violent. C'était en fait une sorte de passion, mêlé à de l'amour. Mais surtout, le choc du fait qu'il pouvait de nouveau voir. Il s'était alors lâché à la manière d'une bombe, face à la situation déchaînée qui se présentait.

**ooo**

Bruno se rongea les ongles. Il allait enfin pouvoir dire à Harry qu'il voyait. Le voyait. Placé à l'arrière de la voiture, il avait les yeux rougis. À travers les fenêtres il percevait très bien les multiples arbres passer rapidement, mais… étrangement… il en avait cure… Ce qui lui importait n'était pas le couleur verte de la verdure, mais la couleur verte de ses yeux, la couleur noir de sa chevelure. Tout de lui. C'était une sorte d'obsession. Parce que c'était comme son oxygène et c'était que maintenant, qu'il réalisait _vraiment_ ceci. Ce fut aussi que maintenant, qu'il réalisait le fait qu'Harry prenait beaucoup trop d'ampleur dans sa vie. Tout cela n'était pas prévu, à la base. Une amitié s'était scellée, mais ça devait rester là et pas plus loin. Sauf que, manque de bol, tout le contraire s'était produit… Devait-il rencontrer l'âme sœur, pour changer d'étape ? De chapitre ? Parce que, dès à présent, depuis une année, les seuls mots qu'apparaissaient dans son livre de la vie, n'était qu'autre qu'Harry Potter. On aurait presque pu croire, qu'il n'y avait que lui… Mais il ne fallait pas penser ça. Non. Il ne fallait pas.

Son cœur lui faisait vraiment trop mal. Il battait trop fort et, une boule lui compressait le ventre, ou il ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement, mais sa lui montait à la gorge. Pourrait-il seulement parler face à son… allié de toujours ? Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il n'en savait strictement rien et c'était le principal problème… Mais la question était… : Pourrait-il encore lui parler après cette trahison ? Car c'en était comme une… Il pouvait voir tandis que lui non. C'était dur à vivre… mais il faudra faire avec. Il porta sa main à sa poche de sa veste. Ici, la photo d'Harry y était. Il sourit réalisant que Neville lui fut d'une grande aide ! Eh oui, il fallait toujours une photo pour les rentrées et Neville eut la chance de pouvoir s'en emparer de la sienne. Quelle coïncidence…. Un rictus prit place sur ses lèvres. Et il pensa aux siennes…

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent et il se laissa guider par la vie, qu'importe la tournure qu'elle aura prise. Il fut rapidement arrivé à Poudlard. Cet établissement entouré de plaines vertes et même d'une immense forêt aux arbres robustes. Les nuages recouvraient le parc et, telle une symphonie les oiseaux sifflaient. La fenêtre ouverte, le vent lui caressait le visage, donnant une teinte rosée à ses joues halées. Il entendait les rires provenant de la cour, il les voyait, enfin. Et l'une des premières personnes qu'il vit, fut Pansy. Grande, parée d'une robe de couleur mauve, qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, elle était ravissante. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade derrière son dos, et sa peau blanche faisait ressortir ses yeux. Deux perles vertes. Sûrement moins précieuses que celles d'Harry, mais il y avait de la concurrence… Il sourit. Ses yeux naviguèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où, d'habitude, traînait Harry, mais il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Il ne l'avait pas vu… mais il valait mieux. S'interdisant de voir ce qui lui était de plus précieux pour l'instant, il voulait garder le meilleur pour la fin.

« Nous sommes arrivés, Lingwo. » entendit-il. Une voix lointaine… mais qui signifiait.

Bruno hocha la tête puis sortit de la voiture, tremblant.  
« Voulez-vous que je vous laisse seul ? »  
« Oui. Merci. »

Il s'avança. Au fond de lui il était… confiant mais une peur sans nom lui compressait le corps. Tandis qu'il venait seulement de retrouver la vue, il se sentait bizarre. Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas un sentiment nouveau ? Pourquoi n'explorait-il pas son entourage ? Lui, ce qu'il voulait voir, c'était Harry. Mince. Il se privait presque pour lui… Ses poings se serrèrent. Non. Qu'importe il était si fier d'être aussi près de son but… Il préféra se faire passer pour un aveugle, envers les professeurs. D'ailleurs il était étonné qu'ils ne le sachent pas déjà. C'était une chose très importante ici ! Si des yeux s'ouvraient…. Alors personne ne le manquait ! D'abord, il regarda en direction de la maison des Gryffondors. Il n'y était pas. Peut-être était-il dedans ? Il fallait qu'il regard l'heure, car tout dépendait. Il y avait cours, maintenant, et ça il ne fallait pas l'omettre ! Oui, il était en cours…

Il courut le plus rapidement possible, découvrant la vue de la vitesse, puis s'arrêta instantanément. Il se sentait perdu. Comme si cet endroit, il le connaissait mieux les yeux fermés… Malheureusement une part de lui affirmait que c'était ça… Parce que sans repère dans le noir, il se sentait égaré. Fermant les yeux, il fit le vide dans sa tête. À droite, il y avait l'arbre fétiche. Le premier arbre qui fut enterré ici. À cinq mètres de celui-ci, il y avait le jeu pour enfant : la marelle. Peinte au sol, elle menait au bâtiment des Hufflepuffs. À l'inverse de ce dernier, il y avait une porte. Et cette porte menait aux classes d'apprentissages surélevées. C'était là, qu'il devait se diriger. Toujours les paupières abaissées, il courut en cette direction. Puis sa main toucha la poignée de la porte, il entra. Ses pas claquants le sol de marbre, il se mena droit devant, jusqu'à que quelqu'un l'arrête.

« Mr Lingwo ? Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda le professeur de français.  
« Je chercher Harry. Saviez-vous où il pourrait bien se trouver, professeur McGonagall ? » questionna-t-il, les yeux toujours clos.

Minerva lui lança un regard interloqué.

« Euh, oui. Bien sûr. Il se trouve en salle D.E5. Vous…. Je suppose que vous saviez parfaitement où elle se t… »  
« Oui, parfaitement. Merci beaucoup professeur. Au revoir. » dit-il rapidement, assez pressé de rejoindre Harry…

Apparemment elle ne savait pas non plus qu'il avait retrouvé la vue. Autrement, à coup sûr elle l'aurait félicité ! Ici, tout le monde était presque comme une famille. Une famille unie à jamais. Qu'importe ceux qui partent, ceux qui viennent. Ceux qui se… battent… et ceux qui gênent. Car les Slytherins n'étaient pas là pour être gentils. Non, eux la seule chose qu'ils aimaient faire était de rester dans leur ''trou'' et préparer des plans assez diaboliques afin de parvenir à leur fin. Mais ils avaient toujours une limite, qu'ils gardaient précieusement. Car ils savaient à quoi s'attendre. Ils savaient parfaitement où étaient les barrières. Où elles étaient plantées.

Arrivé enfin devant la salle de classe, il daigna à ouvrir les yeux… Puis tira la poignée, afin qu'il puisse entrer à l'intérieur. La première chose qu'il vit fut le sol. Puis il leva les yeux, puis vit les siens. Deux perles émeraude. Deux vraies perles… Pas en photo, non. Il avait envie de pleurer… mais il ne fallait pas.

« Bruno ? » interpela Mme Lancia, la remplaçante.

Harry se leva brusquement, lâchant son crayon gris, qui roula sur son bureau.

« Bruno ? »  
« Harry. Viens. »

Surpris, Harry s'avança, connaissant parfaitement la salle, lui aussi. Arrivé en dehors, Bruno s'empara de sa main puis, se calmant légèrement en recevant la chaleur de son… ami, il l'emmena gentiment dans un endroit éloigné de tous, là où personne ne s'aventurait, là où le silence régnait. Enfin parvenu, il se retourna vers le brun, puis ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il était bien mieux en vrai… Si beau, si parfait…

« Bruno ? Que… »  
Mais, un index posé contre ses lèvres, Harry ne put continuer sa phrase.

Il ferma la bouche puis attendit. Pendant ce temps, Bruno ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais, brillants sous la clarté de la lumière. Ils avaient l'air si doux, qu'il avait envie de passer sa main à l'intérieur. L'odeur d'Harry l'envenima. S'imprégnant de celle-ci, il huma la naissance de son coup. Le brun ferma les yeux. Il ignorait ce que pouvait bien mijoter Bruno, mais jamais il ne fut aussi… aussi… Il n'y avait pas de mots. Néanmoins Bruno appréhendait le moment tant voulu ! Que… comment lui dirait-il, hein ?

« Je… je peux toucher ton visage ? » murmura-t-il dans son oreille.  
« Oui. »

Avaient-ils inversé les rôles ? La première fois, Harry s'en souvenait. C'était lui qui avait bégayé, pas Bruno. Ainsi, comme il y avait longtemps de cela, il sentit les mains de son ami se poser contre ses joues rosies. Sentant la peau lisse entre ses doigts, il put enfin réaliser que maintenant il la voyait. Il fit passer ses pouces sur ses paupières dans un paisible geste. Puis, ne pouvant faire autrement, il approcha doucement son visage du sien. Seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient. Son cœur commençait à battre fort, avec plus de violence. Et, celui d'Harry aussi. Allait-il le faire ? Allait-il seulement oser le faire ? Un geste parmi tant d'autres ! Un geste qui venait de lui, et de personne d'autre. Alors ce fut lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, qu'il sentit les lèvres de Bruno effleurer les siennes. Ce fut d'abord un touché timide, mais Harry ne pouvait attendre plus. Il supprima la distance qui les séparait et jamais il ne fut aussi certain de ses sentiments envers lui. Peut-être que finalement, il l'aimait. Tandis qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux auburn et qu'il prolongeait le baiser, Bruno se détacha. Ses lèvres étaient en feu, pourtant ce fut si simple… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait ça ? Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin…. Car… il devait d'abord lui avouer… et voir s'il allait l'accepter.

« Harry, attends. Je… je dois t'avouer quelque chose… » chuchota-t-il à son oreille, encore.

Il sentit deux bras l'encercler. Non…  
« Arrête. »

Harry releva la tête. Pourquoi disait-il ceci ? P… pourquoi exactement ?  
« Mais… Bruno… »  
« Non. Je dois te dire un truc et tu dois être en écoute et surtout, attentif. »

Réalisant l'attitude sérieuse de son ami, il se recula. Que devait-il bien lui dire pour être ainsi ? Était-ce aussi important ? Aussi important pour qu'ils soient aussi éloigné des gens, dans une salle à part ? Aussi important pour que… lorsqu'il réalisait que peut-être il l'aimait, qu'il se montre aussi détaché ? Il releva la tête puis croisé les bras. Ses yeux montraient maintenant de l'indifférence et il avait envie de partir. Il ne comprenait pas. Mais il en avait cure. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça… Il fit une grimace. De toute manière il s'enfichait puisque personne ne pouvait le voir…

Bruno remarqua rapidement la réticence d'Harry. Il s'en voulait, mais à l'intérieur de lui une voix lui répétait que c'était ainsi. Mais avant de bien tout lui avouer, il regarda son avant-bras. Peut-être serait-il mieux qu'il regarde la valeur de son tatouage. Fermant les yeux, il releva la manche dans un doux geste. Doucement, il passa son doigt là où il devrait être, encré dans sa peau lisse, puis il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que le dessin était étrange. Mais justement. C'était parce qu'il n'était pas commun qu'il l'adorait. Il représentait un peu tout pour lui. En fait, c'était un H dont la barre verticale représentait un œil, qui en sa pupille, avait le reflet d'une croix blanche. Le H, car la première lettre de son prénom était celle-ci. L'œil, car, ironiquement leur rencontre fut basée sur la vue et il trouvait cela magique… Puis, planté dans l'orbe, il y avait là une croix, pour se souvenirs que tous deux ne voyaient rien. La blancheur signifiait l'innocence qu'ils avaient… Mais maintenant… il se demandait juste si un jour, si _lui_, le verrait… ce tatouage qui représentait tout. Vraiment tout.

Réalisant le silence qui s'en suivait, Harry marmonna :

« Alors ? »

Bruno sursauta légèrement puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Écoute, aujourd'hui nous sommes le… » il s'arrêta de parler. Saurait-il rien qu'en la date ? Il ne savait pas. « Nous sommes le 13 mai. »

Puis il attendit. Harry fronça les sourcils puis… ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps. Son visage devint de suite serein et il pencha même sa tête de côté. Le 13 mai ? Le 13 mai…. Une boule se fit dans son ventre. Il sentait les larmes le conquérir, mais il ne devait pas pleurer et encore moins fléchir.

« Tu… tu as… ? »  
« Oui. » répondit-il voyant très bien où il voulait en venir.  
« Qui ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix déterminée. « Qui ! »

Bruno recula d'un pas. Comment ça qui ? Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées Harry annonça :  
« Qui tu as regardé ? »

Il avala difficilement. Il hésitait… il hésitait à avouer que c'était lui. Que c'était lui la personne qui avait changé sa vie. Qui avait embelli ses journées et lui avait éclairé l'envie. Que c'était seulement lui, le plus important à ses yeux. Qu'il en était la prunelle. Que… il n'y avait que lui dans ses pensées et dans ses rêves. Que c'était lui, avec lui aussi qu'il imaginait le futur, le présent et même le passé. Que c'était Harry la personne la plus importante, celle qui faisait son oxygène, celle qui mettait en marche les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Oui, il avait envie de dire toute cette évidence. Mais il manquait une chose… Et c'était le courage. Il ne l'avait pas en sa possession. Alors il serait obligé de contourner la vérité. Qu'importe qu'elle soit Ô combien plaisante…

« Pansy. » mentit-il.

Harry resta de marbre, sachant qu'il le voyait. Mais en fond de lui, beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et son cœur avait raté un battement. Sa respiration s'était comme… paralysée et ses entrailles furent rapidement comme… en cendres. Bruno ne vit pas tout ça, car c'étaient des blessures de l'intérieur, qui ne se voyaient pas. Des blessures dont seul le malheur, en avait le secret. Mais on disait souvent que les yeux étaient l'âme. Puis il vit à l'intérieur, une sorte de voile les recouvrir. Apparemment, ils ne verront plus de la même façon… C'était ce qu'on nommait, généralement, une trahison.

« O.K. » dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Cette phrase lui fit exactement le même effet qu'un couteau planté dans le cœur. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

« Ça te ne vas pas. » assura-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.  
« De quoi ? Allez, exprime-toi correctement. Comme un grand, comme une personne qui sait les couleurs qu'offre la vie. »  
« Tu es différent. Je ne te reconnais plus. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Alors, fais-moi plaisir, et stop ceci. »

Harry secoua la tête, puis partit.

Alors seulement lorsqu'il ne le vit plus, Bruno s'écroula sur le sol de pierre, encore, et un flot de larmes se déversa. Il s'en voulait déjà.

**Septembre 99 - 2000**

Harry était dans son salon, puis attendait Bruno. Ça faisait bizarre de le revoir, car depuis ce jour de mai, étrangement, ils ne s'étaient plus reparler… Ou presque… Pour lui de ne plus l'avoir adressé la parole et pour Bruno de ne plus l'avoir regardé, admiré, il l'avait laissé seul. Mais apparemment aujourd'hui Bruno avait quelque chose de très délicat et il souhaitait que ce soit le premier à le savoir. Il avait accepté… se souvenant à quel point son ami était important. Peut-être que finalement il pouvait lui pardonner ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se donna mentalement une claque. Comment pouvait-il penser ça, bon sang ? C'était affreux ! Affreux de se laisser emporter ainsi ! C'était de sa faute à lui et à personne d'autre !

« Oui, c'était _ma_ faute. » dit-il à voix haute. Parce que c'était la sienne et puis ça restera ainsi.

Il s'auto haïssait. Toute… toute cette séparation… c'était à cause de _sa_ jalousie. Il n'était tellement pas un bon ami… que pendant des semaines et des semaines il n'avait plus retrouvé la force de se hisser. Car il était tombé bien bas. Il releva la tête, entendant du bruit. Il était là. Heureux de l'avoir rencontrer avant-hier, il fut content que ce ne soit pas la première fois… N'oubliant pas le jour de son déménagement. Un jour inoubliable…

Des pas se firent entendre et ceci coupa court à ses réflexions.

« Harry ? »

Il hocha la tête et il sentit Bruno s'assoir. Le silence prit place. Un silence gênant, le genre de silence où, dans votre tête des multiples phrases parcours votre esprit, mais pas une seule en est à la hauteur…

« Je… je vais t'expliquer d'accord ? Ça risque de durer un peu l…. »  
« Non Bruno. Pas aujourd'hui. Tu dépêches, surtout si ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. » coupa Harry.

Bruno sut que rien n'allait se passer comme prévu… Et _surtout_ s'il prenait ceci déjà comme une mauvaise nouvelle… Sans même savoir sur quoi elle consistait réellement.

« Je vais me marier. »

Harry releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. D'accord il avait ordonné qu'il fasse vite, mais… pas aussi rapidement…

« Quoi ? »  
« Bien quoi ? Je vais me marier. C'est clair, non ? »  
« Mais… m-mais… » bégaya-t-il, surpris. « Tu es trop jeune ! »  
« L'amour n'attend pas et moi je l'aime. »

Harry, la bouche entrouverte, n'en revenait pas. D'ailleurs, il se demandait d'où venait toute cette force pour ne pas qu'il pleure… Il allait se marier ? Il allait vivre avec quelque d'autre, qui n'était pas lui ? Comment et pourquoi ! Pourquoi ça, hein ! S'il en avait la vigueur il taperait de toutes ses forces Bruno pour avoir décidé cette voie ! Moins d'une année qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revu et il trouvait quelqu'un avec qui se marier ! Avec qui vivre toute sa vie ! Était-ce une fille, ou un garçon ?

« Tu sais que cela durera toute la vie ? » demanda-t-il pour en être certain.  
« Bien sûr. Mais je l'aime comme jamais j'ai aimé. »

Il savait que cette phrase lui ferait du mal. Mais il le fallait, pour qu'il l'oubli.

« P… pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Si méchant ! » beugla Harry.

Son cœur battait fort, trop fort. Bruno ne se sursauta pas, il s'y attendait. Harry se leva, se maudissant de pas pouvoir voir ! Il voulait crier ! Crier dans tous les sens son désaccord, pouvoir donner son avis ! Il ne voulait pas qu'il se mari ! Il… croyait qu'il l'aimait… que lui aussi l'aimait… mais il avait faux sur toute la ligne et ce depuis le début. Depuis ce fameux mois d'août.

« Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, hein ? Pendant… Pendant trop longtemps tu m'as fait croire que tu m'aimais ! »  
« Mais c'était la vérité ! Je t'aimais ! » se défendit-il.  
« Ne mens pas ! Alors comment ce fit-il que tu arrives à oublier si rapidement ? Hein ? » s'écria Harry, à bout de souffle. « Dis-moi comment tu fais ! Dis-moi car moi je n'y arrive pas ! »

Tandis qu'il s'était levé, il se rassit. Et pour son plus grand damne, il sentit des larmes roulées sur ses joues.

« Harry… »  
« Non ! La ferme ! Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! »  
« Tu ne parlerais pas comme ça si tu n'étais pas frustré ! Arrête ! Tu me reproches d'être méchant mais regarde comment tu réagis ? Tu crois que ça ne me fend pas le cœur ? Hein ? Tu crois que le malheur ne tourne que dans un sens ? Le tien ? Mais tu as perdu la raison, bon-sang ! Tu crois que je ne t'aime pas, aussi ? Sauf qu'il y a une chose que tu n'as pas compris ! Je t'aime toujours, mais d'une autre façon ! Et Licia, elle, je l'aime éperdument ! Mais d'une façon… sûrement moins logique ! Un vrai amour me relit à elle ! De t'aimer ça revient à de l'évidence ! Arrête de faire ton enfant ! Arrête ! »

Lorsqu'il finit sa tirade, sa respiration était hachée. Il avait dit ce qu'il voulait dire différemment et non en criant.

« Licia ? Licia ! » dit-il comme s'il n'avait retenu que ça.

Il se tût. Encaissant les paroles de Bruno.

« Comment tu peux me faire ça ? » questionna-t-il avec une voix emplie de reproches.  
« De toute manière rien ne change entre nous. Je veux qu'on reste amis. »  
« Facile de dire les choses, mais maintenant faut savoir les faire ! » gronda Harry.

Il se leva puis se dirigea vers Bruno. Jamais ce dernier ne l'avait vu si hors de lui. Jamais. Et jamais il n'aurait eu l'envie de le voir ainsi… surtout si c'était de sa faute… à lui. Il s'en voulait déjà. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Rien…

« Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de comprendre ? Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de te souvenir le fait que… j'ai toujours été là pour toi ? » demanda Bruno.

Harry plissa ses yeux.

« Tu inverses les rôles. C'est moi qui devrais dire ça, Lingwo. »

Bruno hoqueta puis sursauta. Il… l'avait appelé par son nom ?

« HARRY ! »

Comment se fit-il que la situation ait autant dégradé ? Qu'avait-il fait de travers ?

« Si tu m'aimes à ce point, comment se fit-il que tu n'es pas venu à moi avant ? Hein ? C'est moi le fautif mais, à ce que je sache tu n'as rien fait pour qu'on soit unis ! Alors cesse de mettre la faute sur moi ! Ça aussi c'est facile, hein ? Toi, t'es du genre : Faites ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais ! »

Il était vraiment fâché, et son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa cadence. Le silence s'abattit sur le lieu. Jamais ils n'avaient haussé la voix sur l'un et sur l'autre. Jamais. Harry baissa les yeux, réalisant à quel point il avait raison…

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il, déconfit.

Bruno ferma la bouche et, soudainement ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Les plis de son visage s'effacèrent et il s'approcha d'Harry. C'était bizarre, car depuis le début de leur rencontre, c'était tout le temps Bruno qui s'excusait – d'ailleurs souvent pour un rien. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent apparemment. Si différent, qu'ils furent obligés de s'enguirlander. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer, d'une façon démesurée et presque… malsaine. Il s'était pourtant dit que peut-être devrait-il rencontrer l'âme sœur pour être séparé de lui. Et si ça marchait ?...

Il se rapprocha et posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage du brun, puis l'embrassa. C'était un baiser caché d'une promesse : qu'il sera avec lui, pour lui. Dans son cœur, et ce pour toujours… ou à jamais.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, car il m'a achevé ! Oui, c'est un bonus. Je me devais de vous montrer à quel point Bruno est important pour Harry, et vice versa. Pourquoi ? Vous comprendrez par la suite à quel point c'est... assez majeur. Je remercie les personnes qui me suivent :) Et je souhaite à tous et à toutes que ce Drarry (Oui, oui, c'est un Drarry, je vous le promets ! Ceci ne reste qu'un lointain souvenir !) vous plaira ! Comment vous trouvez Bruno. Vous l'aimez bien ? :D Booonne journée et bisouuuuus ! Oh, et merci d'avoir lu !

**Phrase culte : ''Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes, à moins que tu le penses vraiment… sinon je ferais quelque chose de fou... comme y croire.'' Valentine**


End file.
